


Song fics

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Break Up, Crying, Drunk Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, First Dates, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Movie(s), Smut, Suicide, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 47,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: a song series





	1. Song

**Author's Note:**

> There will be different chapter with different song related fics  
> Comment a song you would like to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song series

This fic contains  
Toltzmann  
Holtzbert  
Polybusters  
Jillian x reader  
Yatesmann  
Yatesbert  
Jillian x Dr. Gorin  
Jillian X kristen Stewart


	2. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin first date with holtzmann

(Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do)

Erin slides on her nude colored high heels she stood back and faced the mirror. She stood in front if the mirror self consciously picking apart her outfit she would start to remember how Nick always hated her being in heels because she would tower over him she started to wonder is holtzmann would hate her heels just like he did.

(Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do)

Erin took in a deep breath she headed for her car when she turned on the car radio the song "somebody to love" by queen started blasting through the speakers. Erin started to reach over to change the song but she started to hesitate and remember that nick wasn't here anymore to complain about the song. Erin turned up the volume and belted the song out at the top of her lungs.

(Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do)

Erin pulled up in front of the small coffee shop she glances at herself one last time in the mirror. As she walked in the coffee shop she spotted holtzmann sitting at a table by a window. Holtzmann spotted Erin and waved her over holtzmann had a huge toothy grin. Holtzmann handed her a bouquet of flowers she got behind Erin and pulled out her chair "my lady" holtzmann said in a bad French accent. Erin blushed and sat down "I'm sorry I was late" Erin looked down at her hands that were clapsed together "its okay I got here really early" holtzmann placed her hand on Erin's hand and smiled.

(And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again)

Holtzmann threw her head back in laughter there were tears running down her face "I can't believe you and Abby did that who knew you were a wild child" "it was college I was expressing my self" Erin did air quotes. Erin was loving her date Holtzmann was sweet and attentive a d not once did holtzmann put her down. Erin couldn't believe she had been mopping around for eight month over some jerk guy she thought was her soul mate when her real soul mate was sitting right in front of her.

(You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you(changing this to something science)  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again)

Erin never realized how much her and holtzmann had in common " you like Lise Meitner I didn't know you were into Physicis" "Yeah I dabbled in it while I was in college" holtzmann said with a smile "so ms. Gilbert tell me about yourself" holtzmann leaned in to show she was listening "um... Well I'm a Physicis major I used to to teach at Columbia but now I'm one fourth of the ghostbusters" Holtzmann let out a hard laugh.

(And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again)

Holtzmann held the door open for Erin as they walked out of the cafe. Holtzmann wrapped her arm around Erin waist Erin leans in "so your telling me you've never seen a Christmas story" holtzmann was in such shock " me and my family watch it every year on Christmas eve I've seen it so many times I could resite it" Erin giggled the day had been so amazing Erin didn't want it to end. When the pair arrived at Erin's car holtzmann took booth of her hand she looked into her eyes "I had an amazing time today I was wondering if you would like to go on another date" Erin practically pounced on her she attached her lips on to holtzmann lips the two pulled back "I would love another date" holtzmann kissed her hand and waved her off and at that moment Erin realized she had fallen head over heals for holtzmann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor swift


	3. Holy ground(yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gets drunk and listen to her and Abby's old mix tape

(I was reminiscing just the other day, While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away. Back to a first-glance feeling on New York Time. Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme. Took off faster than a green light "Go". Yeah, you skipped the conversation when you already know. I left a note on the door with a joke we’d made, And that was the first day.)

Its been eight months since Erin left Abby and their "baby" as Abby referred to it Erin sat in the middle of the room in her shitty apartment with a half empty bottle of vodka "Material girl" by Madonna could be heard from the stereo system Erin smiled remembering about how much Abby love that song. Their old photos were scattered around her she smiled at an old picture of her and Abby dressed in all black with a turtle neck and their poster board behind them. Erin reached for her phone she started to dial Abby number she didn't get an answer "hey remember the science fair and we wore that god awful matching outfit and that lame dance" Erin slurred her words.

(And darling, it was good never looking down.  
And right there where we stood was holy ground.

Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress,  
We had this big wide city all to ourselves.  
We blocked the noise with the sound of ‘I need you’,  
And for the first time I had something to lose,  
And I guess we fell apart in the usual way.  
And the story’s got dust on every page,  
But sometimes I wonder how you think about it now.  
And I see your face in every crowd.)

As Erin shuffled through the old pictures she found her and Abby's old prom picture. Abby was wear a black suit with a red rose attached to the colar Erin was wearing a blue pouffy dres that made her look like a cake topper with a red corsage Erin giggled at the picture. Erin remembered that night the night she kissed her best friend she remember every detail erin gasped when she 'rhyme of the night" by DeBarge. Erin wobbled her way onto her feet she closed her eyes and started to dance as if Abby was there with her awkwardly dancing with she remember how Abby loved to danced to this song when it came on she would remember the way Abby would drop everything and just started dancing and sing.

(Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through.  
But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.  
Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room.  
But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you,

It was good never looking down.  
And right there where we stood was holy ground.

Tonight I’m gonna dance for all that we’ve been through.  
But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.  
Tonight I’m gonna dance like you were in this room.  
But I don’t wanna dance if I’m not dancing with you.)

As rhythme of the night rang through out the apartment Erin swayed her hips drunkenly moved throughout the room she sang the song loud and obnoxiously Erin didn't know when but at some point she started cry. Erin dropped to her knees and weepes because she lost her best friend and girlfriend but also cried because she had a lot of amazing memories with Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor swift


	4. I almost do(yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby side of the break up (goes with holy ground)

(I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me.)

Eight month its only been eight month but for Abby it feels like was just yesterday since ern walked out of her life with no explanation at all. Abby couldn't remember what life was like before Erin entered it and now she has to cope with a failing book and a shitty job at a shitty university Abby wonders if Erin thinks about her like she thinks of her or at least wonders about her.

(And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do.)

"You have 3 new messages" Abby answer machine said "hey remember the science fair and we wore that god awful matching outfit and that lame dance" Erin slurred her words 11:00 "Hey Abby I'm sorry I left you have to understand it was for the both of us" Erin voice was cracking 12:00 "Hey Abby your probably still not talking but I'm truly am sorry but maybe if we meet again when we have are lives together" 4:00 Abby deleted the messages.

I bet you think I either moved on or hate you  
'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply.  
I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you  
And risk another goodbye.

(And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do.)

Its been a year now since Erin left just when Abby thought she was getting used to being alone a spunky young blonde bombshell strutted into her classroom. She explained how she had read her book and would love to work with her and Erin but she explained how Erin wasn't around anymore the young blond pulled her into a warm hug and it was as if all the pain she had felt drifted away and soon the two became glued to the hip. One day Abby and holtzmann had gone to a coffee shop and as they sat down Abby noticed a familiar face it was Erin she looked different she wore a tweed suit and her hair was longer and she had bangs. Erin was sitting reading a news paper she glanced up and made eye contact with Abby. Abby looked away and focused on holtzmann. Later that night there was a voice mail on Abby answer machine "hey Abby its Erin I know its been a while and I'm not really sure why I'm calling maybe its because I'm a little drunk but anyway I get why you haven't been answering you moved on and your girlfriend really pretty and she seems so nice and again Im really sorry for the way turned out"Abby listened to the message over and over again she wanted to call Erin but she couldn't risk been let down again.

(I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me.)

Two years since Erin left Abby still thinks about her she wonder if Erin thinks about her. Abby wonders when will she get over Erin bu she starts to remember something holtzmann told her "you never really get over your first love" so Abby just keeps pressing forward and takes every day by little until she slowly tries to forget Erin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor swift


	5. The moment I knew(yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Erin left Abby (goes with I almost do and holy ground)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments a song and a ghostbusters ship you want for the song

(You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so happy.)

Abby wore a black form fitting dress her hair was down with big spiral curls and wore red lipstick she smiled as she greeted her family they all gave her a warm smile. Today was the day her and Erin release their "baby" Abby convenienced Erin to throw a party for the release of their book. Everyone kept asking were Erin was Abby would tell them she running late or there is traffic but truth be told she didn't have a clue as the hours went by she became worried.

(Christmas lights glisten,  
I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here.)

Abby became anxious as she waited for Erin as her family continue to arrive they all ask question about her and Erin and when was she going to arrive. Abby remember the morning before the party she remember how Erin was acting distant. 

Abby awoken to an empty bed it was strange to for Erin to be up before her. Abby shuffled towards the kitchen to find Erin dressed for work she walked towards Erin to give her a kiss on the cheek when she leaned in but Erin back away "I'm going to be late for work by" Erin grabbed her things and ran out the door before Abby could get a word in. 

(And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
As I'm looking around the room,  
But there's one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here.")

Abby was pulled from her memory when her mother asked if she was ready to serve dinner she nodes her head unable to speak their a lump in her throat she felt the tears start to build in her eyes. She kept muttering to herself saying "Erin will be here".

Abby picked up her phone "hey babe were are you the party has already started" she left the voicemail on Erin phone tears threatened to spill she ran towards the bathroom.  
There was a knock at the bathroom door "Erin" she called out "no sweety its your mom" and with those words Abby lost it the tears she was holding in spilled out.

(And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all laughing,  
And asking me about you,  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?

You should've been here.  
And I would've been so happy.

And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew.

Ooh, I knew.  
Ooh,

You called me later,  
And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"  
And I said, "I'm sorry too,"  
And that was the moment I knew.)

Abby sat in the middle of the bathroom floor while her mother tried to calm her down and try to get her to unlock the bathroom door. Abby felt like someone hit her in her chest she felt like a piece of had been ripped away from her. She felt so hopeless and angry "why would Erin do this" she thought " I thought things were going so well" Abby was throne into a pit of disappear. 

Abby could hear her father voice through the door "Abby honey I'm sorry these things happen some times friends just grow apart" that statement made Abby stomach churn they didn't know Erin was her girlfriend how could they know she had never had the courage to tell them.

Abby wanted to just crawl out of skin and pretend today didn't happen and go back to when times were simple and she didn't have to worry and her and Erin were just happy girlfriends hunting for ghost.

Abby felt her phone vibrate "Hello Abby look I'm sorry but I think it would be best for us if we took a little break" and with that statement Erin Gilbert walked out of Abby life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor swift


	6. Teenage dirtbag (Holtzbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann is a teenage dirt bag who is in love with the popular girl Erin

(Her name is Noelle  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh, how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me)

Holtzmann and patty drove up to the school in patty's uncles old hearse. She could hear the song Back in black by A/C D/C being played from another car that was driving by the car pulled into one slot over and out came the most gorgeous girl holtzmann had ever laid her eyes. Her name was Erin Gilbert she was senior class president and was and head president of he science club and most in importantly she owned Holtzmann heart even if she didn't know who she was.

(Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin')

Erin was a tall slim girl who wore short skirts with striped flannel shirts with small bow ties and some time tube socks with keds.Erin was such a kind simple girl and she was nice to everyone and really smart so Holtzmann couldn't understand why she choose Kevin Beckman to be her boyfriend. Kevin Beckman was what you would call a dick or an douchbag and also a dumb ass. Kevin was the best stereotype of a dumb jock.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Erin waist as they walked into school if looks could kill holtzmann would have exploded Kevin head.

"Stop glaring at Kevin and let's get a move on" patty said handing holtzmann her book bag the pair got out of the car and walked towards the building.

('Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin')

As holtzmann and patty walked towards their chemistry class holtzmann stopped in her tracks. There in the middle of the hallway was Erin and Kevin they were practically inhale each other faces s holtzmann watched as the kissed.

Erin had her arms wrapped around Kevin neck Kevin hands slowly moved towards Erin butt 

Erin pulled away "Kevin I told you don't do that" she tried to walk away  
Kevin grabbed her arm "babe dont be such a prude" Erin scoffed and walked away as Erin walked she accidentally bumped into holtzmann and holtzmann dropped her books.  
"Oops sorry" Erin bent down to help holtzmann their hands touched as they picked up a book they looked into each other. When they looked into each other arms it was as if time stopped.  
"Here your stuff sorry about that" Erin smiled  
" Its okay"  
"Your name is holtzmann right I heard you were really good at taking things apart you should join the science club we could always use a engineer" that made holtzmann blush like crazy.  
"Come on girl were going to be late for class" patty pulled holtzmann into the class

(Man, I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about me

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say "maybe"  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you

Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin')

Holtzmann was bored she sat a pink covered table in a tuxedo and a top hat with a can right beside her she watched as her best friend slow dance with her girlfriend abby. As she sat their twiddling her thumbs she noticed Erin walked over to her she couldn't believe her eyes. 

Erin sat down next to her "hi I was wondering if you wanted to go to the science expo tonight it doesn't start until another hour or so" she smiled.  
" wouldn't you rather go with your boyfriend" holtzmann asked.  
"Me and Kevin broke up "Erin said.  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
"Don't be he was a jerk anyway and I kinda have a crush on someone else" Erin grabbed holtzmann and the two walked out of prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by wheatus


	7. Teenage love affair(tolzmann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann gets her very first girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolzmann for that comment

(Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone  
'cause I wanna holla?  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Til ma comes and says it's too late)

Holtzmann had been antsy all day she was excited today was the she was going on her first official date with Patty Tolan president of the debate club.Holtzmann had been infatuated with Patty when she first laded eyes on her during government class and they were having mock debts. Holtzmann would watch in awe as Patty would give her counter argument and leave her opponent stunned. Holtzmann and Patty had been flirting for the last two week and half and Holtzmann had finally got the courage to ask her out or more like her mother was sick and tired of having to tell her to get off the phone at midnight but either way she had finally have a date with the one and Patty Tolan the girl who made her heart sora.

('cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'cause you are my baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair)

Holtzmann stood in front if the mirror checking her outfit again this was the fourth time she changed her outfit this time she was wearing a black skinny jeans and a laced crop top with a leather jacket and black boots "I look like I'm going to a funeral" holtzmann thought but decided to keep on what she was wearing because it would take to long to change out "Jillian honey there is a young lady here for you her name is patty" she could hear her mother voice from downstairs. Holtzmann internally screamed while she practically ran down the stairs. There in standing in front of the door was Patty she was wearing a long floral dress she was wearing braids in her hair that was wrapped into a bun with a flower in her hair.

Patty had flowers in her hands and handed them to holtzmann who handed them to her mother. The two walked towards a hearse "you drive a hearse?" Holtzmann had a puzzled look on her face "no my car is in the shop so I had to barrow this from my uncle and also their might or might not be a dead body in the back" Patty said holtzmann laughed at the thought "so their a cadaver in their" holtzmann song and rotated her hips back and forrh "Come on holtzy" Holtzmann blushed at the new nickname "hey patty-cakes do you have anything to drink I'm kinda hearsety" holtzmann threw her head back in laughter "your lucky your cute" holtzmann smiled a toothy grin.

The night was filled with laughter and childish games and cute nicknames holtzmann didn't want the day to end patty pulled up to holtzmann house " I had a fun time we should do this again" holtzmann smiled and leaned in holtzmann pressed her lips against Patty and Patty kissed back the two pulled back "good night patty-cakes" holtzmann kissed Patty cheeks

(Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Mrs.)

It was ten o'clock the couple should have been in English class but were instead making out on the 2nd floor stair case. Holtzmann was indeed in head over heels for Patty they've only been dating for a month but for holtzmann it feels like they've been together forever. Holtzmann handed Patty a note of all the thing she wanted to say holtzmann was good with expressing herself so she wrote it down.

(Hey boy  
You know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fun

So maybe we can go to first base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too  
Third base  
Better pump the breaks  
Well baby slow down  
I gotta go home now)

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Patty kneck and wrapped her feet around Patty waist as Patty carried her to her room Patty hand roamed holtzmann small body framed. Patty started to kissed down holtzmann kneck patty's hand started to go up holtzmann shirt her hands hover over holtzmann bra strap. Holtzmann pulled back "do yo think we could slow down" "sure" Patty leaned in and kissed her.

(My baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair)  


Its been three months since patty and holtzmann been going out and holtzmann couldn't be happier sure the get dirty looks some times and people whisper about them but they don't care because their inove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia keys


	8. Starlight (yatesmann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde bombshell takes Abby on an adventure

(I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved.  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight  
Like we're made of starlight)

Its wasn't Abby plan to crash a Fancy yacht club party but I guess that's what happens when you get asked out on a date by holtzmann. It all started when early that morning Abby was moping around the lab.

"What's wrong Abby" holtzmann sung in a really bad opera voice.  
"Today marks the 3 year anniversary of mine and Erin book"  
"I totally forgot are you just going to mope around all day" Abby shrug her shoulders and went to the phone.  
"you can't do that I'm taking you out on a date" Holtzmann declared Abby gave a puzzled look  
"Like a date?" Abby questioned.  
"Yes like a really gay date with a lot of glitter" she said with a straight face without breaking eye contact.  
Abby smiled "Fine I'll go on your really gay date"  
"Good wear a really fancy dress and meet at the coney island boardwalk" she kissed Abby on the cheek and went back to her station.

(I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45  
Picked me up late one night out the window,  
We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild  
Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in  
The night we snuck into a yacht club party  
Pretending to be a duchess and a prince)

Abby arrived at the boardwalk she was wearing flowing cream colored gown her hair was done in large spiral curls with red high heels. Abby waited by the board walk she reached for the phone when limo pulled up right in front of out came holtzmann wearing a tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello my lady" holtzmann bowed in front of her Abby giggled "thank you" holtzmann opened the door for her and of the couple went.

They arrived to their first destination its was a fancy restaurant that was way over their price range "Holtzmann" holtzmann said to the server and they were shown to a table by the window the table had a candle on it holtzmann pulled out a chair for her.

"this place is so fancy you didn't have to do this" holtzmann just smiled.  
"I wanted to do it".  
When the waiter came by holtzmann order them red wine "holtzmann that's to expensive" holtzmann bopped Abby nose "this is your special day".

After diner the two clumsily got back into the limo and they were of on their second part of the date. 

They arrived at a dock "What are we doing here" Abby was taken aback.  
"Were going to a yacht club party" holtzmann hooked her arms in and led her to a yacht there was a bouncer in front of a yacht.  
"I'm prince Alibaba and this is dutches Jasmine" Holtzmann said in a fake deep voice.

(And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune." It was the best night, never would forget how he moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines, And we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight) /p>

Abby couldn't help but laugh holtzmann lead Abby to the dance floor the song rhythm of the night was play as much as Abby hated that song she loved to watch holtzmann grinned on her. The night was filled with careless dancing and eating expensive food and drinking champagne. The Dutches and prince are escorted of the yacht or more like they were being kicked off but that was just a minor flaw in holtzmann plan.

(He said, "Look at you, worrying too much about things you can't change.  
You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way."  
He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,  
"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?")

Holtzmann took Abby to the shoreline she was trying to skip rocks on the water.

"Erin used to do that" Abby said with a huff.  
"Stop talking about Erin"  
"but.."  
"No buts for all we know Erin could be married or left the country if Erin cared about you she would be here right now but she not"  
Holtzmann grabbed Abby hands "I'm here for you and I would never leave you" holtzmann squeezed her hands.

(Ooh ooh he's talking crazy  
Ooh ooh dancing with me  
Ooh ooh we could get married  
Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

Oh my, what a marvelous tune  
It was the best night, never would forget how he moved  
The whole place was dressed to the nines,  
And we were dancing, dancing  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we're made of starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Like starlight, starlight  
Like we dream impossible dreams  
Don't you see the starlight, starlight?  
Don't you dream impossible things?)

Holtzmann grinned and pulled Abby into a huge and started to dance the two slow danced in the moonlight. The two danced the night away.

The limo pulled up at Abby apartment "holtzmann you never showed me glitter" holtzmann smiled  
"well if you invited me in for a night cape I might be able to show glitter"  
Abby led holtzmann to her room and it was magical it was toe curling Abby was pretty sure she saw stars holtzmann crawled up and cuddled into Abby.  
"so did you see glitter" holtzmann asked.  
"I saw stars which is even better" Abby kissed the top of holtzmann head and the couple fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song By Taylor swift


	9. Treacherous(jillian holtzmann x Rebecca Groin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann the other woman

(Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And I'll do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away,  
But you're quicksand)

Holtzmann traced Dr. Groin spine with her fingers as they laid in bed their naked body tangled together.

"Jillian he will be home soon you have to get going" holtzmann hate this part of the night were she would have to sneak away as if she was some dirty little secret .  
Holtzmann rolled out of the warm bed she started to slip back into her dress "I will see you tomorrow" Dr. Groin said in a soft voice holtzmann nodded.  
Dr. Groin walked holtzmann towards the door she leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
The kiss was sweet but needy holtzmann wrapped her around Dr.Groin neck. Dr. Groin pulled her in closer leaving no space Holtzmann started kissing down Dr.Groin neck nibbling and sucking on her small moans left Dr.Groin lips "Jillian" she said in a breathe moan.  
"Jillian you have to leave" holtzmann pulled back.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" holtzmann kissed her one last time before she left  


(This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it

I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone  
Trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow,  
But you're friction  
This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it)

Holtzmann found her self with her head thrown back trying to muffle her moans Dr.Groin face was buried in between holtzmann legs. Holtzmann could feel Dr.Groins tongue go in and out of her holtzmann tangled her hands in Dr.Groin hair she could feel her orgasm coming it hit her like a wave.

She tried to scream in pleasure but Dr.Groin cover her mouth "shush Jillian we will get caught."  
Dr.Groain helped Holtzmann off her desk "are we still on for tonight at 8" holtzmann asked while putting back on her pants.  
"Were going to have to push it back to 11 I have a dinner party" holtzmann sighed.

Jillian sat at the restaurant waiting it was eleven thirty and she still hasn't arrived just when holtzmann had decided to give up Dr. Groin came waltzing in "I'm so sorry Jillian the dinner party ran a little late" Holtzmann smiled.

Holtzmann couldn't understand why she was doing this sneaking around staying up when she could have been studying it was something about Dr.Groin that enchanted holtzmann Dr. Groin was the very first person that actually cares about her even if she had to hide her love for her

(Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, and get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...

This hope is treacherous  
This daydream is dangerous  
This hope is treacherous  
I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I...)

Dr.Groin pulled into holtzmann drive way holtzmann led Dr.Groin to her room. Dr.Groin laid on the bed as holtzmann straddled Dr.Groin hips she grinned her hips into Dr.Groin she kissed her neck and helped her out of her dress holtzmann removed her bra she slide her tongue around her nipple causing Dr.Groin she massage her look left breast using her other hand to pinch her nipple. Holtzmann moved down to her thigh leaving marks she pulled down Dr.Groin's panties she insirted one of her fingers sliding in and our slowly and then adding a second finger Dr.Groin screamed in pleasure.

(Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, and get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...

This slope is treacherous  
I, I, I like it)

Holtzmann was asleep next to Dr. Groin who was sneaking away she slipped back into her dress she felt a hand grab her hand she turnered her head "I have to go Jillian its getting late" holtzmann face dropped.

"Jillian I promise I'll see you tomorrow and I'll call you first thing in the morning" Dr. Groin grabbed holtzmann face and kissed her and so the cycle continues the sneaking around the secret calls and the midnight drives but I guess that's what you would do for you first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Taylor swift


	10. All I ask of you (yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom of the opera one part of two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to try and connect each story together as if they were in the same universe.  
> Next song fix will be Tolzmannn it will be posted by Friday or tomorrow

(No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you)

"I left you once I'm not leaving you again" Erin said while embracing Abby. The two girls embraced each other as if it would be their last. The newly formed family went back to their base at the fire house. The team sat around the kitchen table drinking wine and laugh the night away Erin and Abby snuck away from the small party and went up to the roof "the last couple of weeks have been crazy" Abby was looking at the sky lines. 

"I still love you can we pick up were we left off" Erin closed her eyes as the word left her mouth there was a silent pause the words echoed through the night.  
"look Erin.."  
"I get it you obviously don't like me anymore"  
Abby grabbed Erin hand "look Erin I don't know if we can get back together"  
"maybe we can start over can I take you out on a date tomorrow."  
"Sure we can start over"

(Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you)

Erin stood in front of the mirror check herself she was wearing a light pink dress with nude shoes her hair was pulled back into a braid. Erin pulled up outside of Abby apartment Abby walked out of the apartment build she was long form fitting black dress with red lipstick she had big spiral curls.

"Is that a new dress you look fantastic" Erin asked.

"Sorta of I wore this dress at the book release party" there was a long awkward pause as Abby words sunk in Erin head.

"Oh... I'm sorry for the way I left you I was such a jerk"Erin felt Abby hand on to of hers.

"Erin I forgive you it happen a long time ago its in the past all that matters now is that your here now" Abby gave Erin a reassuring smile.

(No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you)

Abby and Erin arrived to the fancy hotel they were taken to their seats. The two talked about their live after they split up. Abby and Erin shared stories as they sat in the restaurant reminiscing about the past laugh so hard they nearly cry but then Abby scrunched her face.

"What" Erin looked puzzled.

"I thought I saw something"Abby just shrugged he shoulders.

(Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
You know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.)

Erin lead Abby out of the restaurant they walled out of the restaurant hand in hand Erin arrived at Abby apartment.

"I had fun time tonight"Ern said.

Yeah me to I missed this" Abby leaned forward and kissed Erin on the lips. Erin kissed back Erin put her hand on Abby cheek deeping the kiss. Abby waved Erin off for the night Abby blushed all the way up to her apartment.


	11. Lazy love (Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patty and holtzmann lazy day

(There's an aching, complicating, conversation  
Between two souls  
If it's a game then play it safe, no misbehaving  
Let's go slow)

"Holtzmann its time to get up were going to be late" Patty yelled while pulling the cover of her sleeping girlfriend.

"But Patty I'm tired and its raining today how can I work if its raining" holtzmann whined as she sat up in the bed her blond locks were standing straight up Patty just shook her head at her girlfriend. Patty went to their shared closet and pulled out overalls and a crop top and threw them on the bed.

("Be ready in five minutes"Patty said as she walked out the room

I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be with you)  
But there's way too much to do  
(But there's way too much to do)  
Maybe we can stay in the house, we can lay out, order take out

I can be  
Your lazy love  
Your lazy love  
Your lazy love  
If you're holding me  
You don't have to say too much  
You don't have to say too much  
I just want your lazy love)

Five minutes later Patty is still waiting on holtzmann to come down stairs.

"Holtzy I'm not going to be waiting for you forever" Patty yelled. Holtzmann came stomping down the stairs like a mad five year old holtzmann was still in her PJs.

"Your still not dressed" Patty scolded her.

"Patty darling, apple of my eye let's just not go into work today we can call in sick" Holtzmann smiled cheekily as she put air quotes over the word sick.Holtzmann was only met with sound of silence and Patty shaking her head.

"Come on patty-cakes we could stay in have a lazy day we could eat junk food, watch movies, do a bored game and we could you know" she said while rotating her hips and wiggling her eye brows.

"Fine we will call in sick" Patty huffed while holtzmann threw a fist in the air. Patty rolled her eyes as she went to call Abby about their sick day.

(Monday morning, rain is pouring, let's be boring  
We don't move  
Stop the clock, I tic, you toc, the world it knocks  
But we sleep through  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be with you)  
But there's way too much to do  
(But there's way too much to do)  
Maybe we can stay in the house, we can lay out, order take out)

Patty came down stairs from changing into her PJ's as she entered the living room she noticed the room had been covered with blankets to make a little fort. Holtzmann crawled from up under her blanket for she stood up next to it making jazz hands.

"Tada Fort Tolzmannn" she had a big grin on her face as she looked at her master piece. Patty watched with a smile as her girlfriend fixed a spot on the fort.

(I can be  
Your lazy love  
Your lazy love  
Your lazy love

If you're holding me  
You don't have to say too much  
You don't have to say too much  
I just want your lazy love  
Lazy love  
My lazy love  
My lazy love  
My lazy love  
Woah, oh, oh, oh  
Lazy love  
My lazy love  
My lazy love  
Woah, oh, oh, oh...  
Lazy, lazy, oh, your lazy love)

Their lazy day was filled with laughter and enjoyment. The couple played card games ate an unhealthy amount of junk food. Patty told holtzmann different ghost stories about New York. Holtzmann showed Patty what the inside of their toaster looked like which of course lead to Patty yelling at holtzmann after she learned that holtzmann had know clue how to put it back together.

Holtzmann and Patty were curled up together in their blanket fort watching West side story. By some point of the musical holtzmann had fallen asleep on Pattty chest so Patty carried her up the stairs and into their room and placed her on the bed and kissed her on the top of her head. Patty slide into the bed next to her and curled up next to her.

"We should do a lazy day more often" Holtzmann said half a sleep.

"Yeah we should" Patty kissed holtzmann cheek and the two drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by chloe X Halle


	12. All I ask of you (Reprise) (Rowan X Abby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part this one is for nightwalker7 Rowan point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request

(I gave you my music, made your song take wing.  
And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.  
He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing.  
(Sobs)Christine, Christine.)  
Abby walked out of the apartment build she was long form fitting black dress with red lipstick she had big spiral curls. I stood across the street watching Abby walk out of her apartment as if she was an angle from above. She looked absolutely stunning oh how I wish she could be all mine. I wish I could have been that Erin girl. I wish I could be able to bring her happiness and laughter.

(Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning...)

Abby and Erin arrived to the fancy hotel they were taken to their seats. The two talked about their live after they split up. Abby and Erin shared stories as they sat in the restaurant reminiscing about the past laugh so hard they nearly cry but then Abby scrunched her face.

I watched from behind a wall as Abby and Erin walked in hand in hand and as they shared fond memories and laughed. It brought me such joy to see Abby smiling but it only made me envy Erin more. To see her be happy with someone else knowing I could make her happy. I noticed Abby eyes were looking in my direction.

"What" Erin looked puzzled.

"I thought I saw something"Abby just shrugged he shoulders.

(You will curse the day you did not do!  
All that the Phantom asked of you!)

Erin lead Abby out of the restaurant they walled out of the restaurant hand in hand Erin arrived at Abby apartment.

I watched as Erin lead Abby out of the restaurant hand in hand the sight made my heart stop. It was like a punch in the stomach to witness the sight.

"I had fun time tonight"Ern said.

Yeah me to I missed this" Abby leaned forward and kissed Erin on the lips. Erin kissed back Erin put her hand on Abby cheek deeping the kiss. Abby waved Erin off for the night Abby blushed all the way up to her apartment.

Watching Abby kiss Erin killed me knowing I'll never be able to do that never be able to bring happiness to her. I curse Erin Gilbert for being able to bring Abby happiness.


	13. Work from home (holtzmann x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann work from home ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Fifth Harmony

(I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
I ain't wearin' na nada  
I'm sittin' pretty, impatient, but I know you gotta  
Put in them hours, I'mma make it harder  
I'm sending pic after picture, I'mma get you fired)

Y/N layed out on her bed that she shared with her girlfriend. Y/N was wearing a lace black bra and matching lace underwear and one of holtzmann band t-shirt Y/N held her phone to angle that showed her cleavage. She took picture after picture she looked through the pictures and picked the best one.

"I'm lonely" she captioned the picture.

"hurry home ;)" when holtzmann didn't respond to the first pic Y/N decided to send a video with her hand rubbing her clit through her lace panties.

(I know you're always on the night shift But I can't stand these nights alone And I don't need no explanation 'Cause baby, you're the boss at home)

Holtzmann noticed she missed two text messages she opened the text and moan Patty turnered her head to look a holtzmann.

"Are you okay" Patty sounded concerned for her friend.

"Yeah... I'm okay... I just..need to go to the bathrooms" Holtzmann practically ran towards the bathroom. By the time she had gotten to the bathroom she had gotten a new video it was of Y/N playing with her nipples holtzmann could hear her moan her name

"Don't touch yourself" Holtzmann texted Y/N.

"To late " Y/N sent a video of her fingering herself Holtzmann moaned at the site of her girlfriend pleasuring herself.

"I'll be home in 20 minutes" Holtzmann texted Y/N back.

(You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh)

Holtzmann practically race home when she walked into the bed room Y/N had her legs spread out one hand was in her pantie and the other was groping her right boob through her bra soft moans spilled from Y/N lips.

"Such a naughty girl you couldn't wait for me" Holtzmann smiled at the sight.

"I'm sorry babe I've just been so horny and lonely" Y/N removed her hands she crawled off the bed and swayed her hips as she walked towards holtzmann she wrapped her arms around holtzmann neck and kissed her Holtzmann moaned into the kiss. Holtzmann carried Y/N to bed holtzmann kissed down her neck leaving marks.

(Let's put it into motion  
I'mma give you a promotion  
I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean  
We don't need nobody, I just need your body  
Nothin' but sheets in between us, ain't no getting off early)

Holtzmann started to take off Y/N shirt and then removed her bra she attached her mouth to her boob. Y/N moaned she could feel holtzmann tongue dart around her sensitive nipple.

"You need to get out of your clothes" Y/N pulled holtzmann shirt over her head kissed her chest leaving marks. Y/N unbuttoned her pants Y/N hand roamed around holtzmann body. Holtzmann started to grind her hips into her earning a moan from her.

"Stop teasing" Y/N whined between moans.

(I know you're always on the night shift  
But I can't stand these nights alone  
And I don't need no explanation  
'Cause baby, you're the boss at home)

"You want to be touched?" Holtzmann asked she sucked on her inner thighs.

"Yes" Y/N said with a loud moan.

Just as holtzmann got towards her panties she got up and moved towards the night stand and pulled out a parir of cuffs.

(You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh)

She walked back over to Y/N with hand cuffs in hand she cuffed her hand together and straddled her. She pulled her panties down and rubbed her hand across her her folds causing her to moan. Holtzmann insert her a finger inside of her pushing it in and out slowly. Holtzmann loved watched Y/N her become slowly come undone.

"Your so pretty when your coming undone" holtzmann said as she kisses her lips she started to insert another fineger she picked up speed. Y/N bucked her hips to the rhythm. Holtzmann licked between her folds she could feel holtzmann tongue moving in out of her. Holtzmann loved to hear Y/N moan out her name.

"I'm goingto cum" Y/N said as she came all over holtzmann mouth. Holtzmann lapped up her juices holtzmann crawled back and kissed Y/N she could rates herself on holtzmann tongue.

"Your turn" Y/N she said with a smile after holtzmann uncuffed her.

(Girl, go to work for me  
Can you make it clap, no hands for me?  
Take it to the ground, pick it up for me  
Look back at it all over me  
Put in work like my timesheet  
She ride it like a '63  
I'mma buy her no Celine  
Let her ride in a foreign with me  
Oh, she the bae, I'm her boo  
And she down to break the rules  
Ride or die, she gon' go  
I won't judge, she finesse  
I pipe up, she take that  
Putting overtime on your body)

Y/N pinned holtzmann to the bed and practically attacked holtzmann neck leaving hicky in the wake.Y/N straddle holtzmann grinding into her as she kissed her chest. Holtzmann hand ran down to Y/N butt give it a hard squeeze Y/N moaned in response.She unclasped holtzmann bra she licked holtzmann nipples she moaned in response she swirled holtzmann nipple in her mouth. She then moved to holtzmann thighs sucking licking.

"Fuck Y/N" holtzmann said.

She started to leave a hicky on holtzmann hipbone causing holtzmann to whine in pleasur.

(You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
But you gotta put in work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
You don't gotta go to work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh  
We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh)

"How about we use that new toy" Y/N winked she walked over to the night stand and pulled out the dildo.It was a custom made dildo that holtzmann had invented it had different settting controlled by an a remote. She Lind up the dildo with holtzmann entrance.

She slides the dido inside holtzmann causing her to moan. Y/N started the setting at low she watched as holtzmann started to grind down to get more friction. She could feel herself getting wet at the sit of her girlfriend. Y/N kissed holtzmann lips holtzmann hand started wander down to her clit rubbing her folds causing her to moan into holtzmann mouth.Y/N the turned the setting up to medium cause holtzmann to groan in pleasure

"Y/N let cum" holtzmann whinned as she felt the dido hit her walls.

"You want cum all over my fingers and watch me suck on my fingers" Y/N whispered in her ear.

"Yes god fuck me with your fingers" Y/N remove the dildo and then inserted two of her fingers in holtzmann slowly and then she picked up speed.holtzmann screamed out Y/N name as she came all over her two fingers.

(Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah, we can work from home  
Yeah)

Y/N brought her fingers to her lips while keeping contact with holtzmann as she sucked on her finger while moaning. Holtzmann grabbed Y/N face and the shared a heated kiss leaving the both panting.

"I'm sorry I have been around I've just been busy" holtzmann said.

" its not your fault" Y/N cuddled up towards holtzmann. The couple played their in silence and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a song I need another suggestion


	14. Trampoline (Holtzbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment a song and your ghostbusters ship

(Oh lil’ girl  
I hate to see ya  
weeping like backyard bougainvillea)

There she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom crying her eyes the most beautiful girl holtz had ever llaid her eyes on her name was Erin she was a tall slender girl she was a brunette she wore cute little business suit to school. Holtz bent down next to Erin "Hey cutie why are you crying its messing up your pretty make up." "I though Kevin Beckmann had a crush on me and when I asked him about it he said he didn't even know I existed until today it turned out someone told me as a prank I knew it was too good to be true why would anyone love someone as ugly as me" she started to cry even harder.

"Don't say that I think your very pretty how about we skip seventh period and I take you out" holtzman said. "But were not allowed to do that it's breaking the rules and we could get into trouble" Erin said. "Come on it will be fun and I promise you won't get into trouble and if we do I will take the blame" holtz said sticking out her hand to help Erin up off the floor.

(You’re gonna flip  
once I teach ya  
All you’ll know is heaven  
above and beneath ya  
ya ya ya ya)

The two girls snuck out the school building running to holtz car the ecto-1 "you have a motorcycle." "Yeah I got it for my 18th birthday" holtz handed Erin a helemet and they speeded off to coney island ferry after they left the ferry the holtz dragged Erin to her favorite Diner. Holtz order waffles and begged erin to order them to with a side of fries telling her fries and qaffles are the best. 

For some reason Erin couldn't say no to her mabye it was becouse she had such an enthusiastic smile and they way her eyes lit up talking aboug it. The two girls sat at the booth drinking milk ahakes and eating waffles and fries and talking about their dreams. Erin said she wanted tenur year at Columbia University and holtz told her that she wanted to be the world best engineer.

(Oh lil’ girl  
You’re fit to fly  
if you jump today like tomorrow you’d die) 

Holtz insisted on paying for the meal Erin tries to protest but holtz wasn't having it. Holtz and Erin walked on the board walk when they came apon the area with carnival games and ride holtz grabbed Erin hand and ran down the board walk and entered the entrance dragging Erin along. The two girls played all sort of different games to win finally holtz won Erin a ghost plush. It was getting late and then sun was setting but their was one more ride holtz had to drag Erin on and it was the big ferris wheel. 

As they got to the top in their cart fireworks started going off holtz stared at Erin who was at awe at the pretty sight Erin turned her head and said"what are you staring at" holtz blushed and turned her head. Holtz and Erin finally went home right in time before Erin curfew "I want to thank you for cheering me up I never got your name I'm Erin by the way" Erin stuck out her hand " my name is jillian but my friends call me holtz" she grabbed Erin's hand kissed it and winked and then speed of Erin stood their in shoke blushing like crazy.

(I got the spring  
to give you wings  
queenie I will be your king  
I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline yeah  
You’ll hit heaven when you bounce on me)

Every since their coney island visit holtz and Erin had been attached to the hip they were hanging out more studying more holtz would invite her over and she would show her all of her gadgets. One night when Erin was sleeping over holtz had made crowns for the both of them she told Erin that she was the queen smart and courageous and she would be the king brave and protective of her.

(Oh lil’ girl  
Your gears are squeakin'  
All you need is a good greasin'  
Have some fun  
getting sprung  
back to where you’ve fallen from)

But on one particularly day Erin visited holtz was fixing up her motorcycle and it started to rain and Erin randomly brought up the subject about how she always wanted to dance in the rain. So holtz stood up grabbed Erin hand and ran into the ran and held her close and they started to waltz in the rain 'I didn't know you could dance" she yelled over the hard rain "yep I took some dance classes when I was young" she yelled back.

The rain started to die down they stopped for a moment looked into each other eyes leaned in and kissed each other holtz pulled back " I like you" she said "me too" Erin said and they kissed again this time it was needy like it would be the last time they would kiss.

(I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline yeah  
You’ll hit heaven when you bounce on me  
Oh yeah  
‘Cuz my love it defies gravity  
Oh yeah  
Whoa I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline)

Its been a week since they started dating and they were smitten. Holtz would take Erin on dates to coney island and the Bronx. Erin would help her study and holtz would show her new inventions and make her a cute present. Then the week of prom came and holtz asked Erin to it and Erin said yes. Erin wore a black form firing dress with her hair braided into a crown and holtz wore a dress shirt and blazer only because Erin told her she couldn't wear a jumpsuit and crop top with sneakers

(We can do it right-side-up or in a handstand  
It’s easy darlin just like dancing  
Tell your ma tell your old man  
You’re the star in my rock and roll rubber band  
I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampolineWe can do it right-side-up or in a handstand)  


The two girls dance the night away at prom they dance until they feet were sora. After the prom holtz took Erin back to her house for a "sleep over" when the tcouple enter holtz room holtz pressed Erin against her door pressing her againskissing Erin jaw line latching her lips on to Erin throat. Erin hands were wonder holtz body she was trying to suppress her moans she moved her hands towards holtz butt and squeezed it holtz moaned against her. Holtz hands wander to Erin back she unzipped her dressed and help Erin out of it she layed on the bed. Holtz stripped down until they were both in their bra's and underwear holtz climb on top of Erin kissing her neck. Placing kisses on her chest she remove here's and Erin bra and both their underwear. Holtz kissed her thigh up to her entrance she licked it holtz cover Erin mouth stopping her loud moans. Holtz got up and laid next to erin . Erin got on top of her and started kissing her as her hands wonder down to her entrance Erin fingered her. Erin the rolled of they both left ahot stick mess. 

Next morning clothing was every Erin dress was crumpled up on the floor next to the beds. Their bodies were entangled together holtzman head was laying on Erin shoulder and the that moment holtzman new she was complete in love with Erin.

(It’s easy darlin just like dancing  
Tell your ma tell your old man  
You’re the star in my rock and roll rubber band  
I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline)

On Thursday weeks before the couples graduate form high school erin hada brilliant idea of have a date the first place they started to fall for each otger . Erin picked up holtz in a blue Volkswagen. She drove them to coney island ferry and the went back to the diner. But this time their wasn't anyone in their but a Waiter the diner was decorate with fairy lights and roses and the song endless love by Diana Ross played in the background after the couple ate dinner they dance to the song no one by Alicia keys.

(Oh lil’ girl  
You’ll be alright  
I'm taking you out up and down tonight  
Now that I’ve found you your mama can’t ground you  
Ima love you up and get you high  
I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline yeah  
You’ll hit heaven when you bounce on me  
Oh Yeah  
‘Cuz my love it defies gravity yeah  
Whoa I’m your tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp tramp  
tramp trampoline  
Oh yeah)

"Your grounded" said her mother after coming pass her curfew for the tenth time that month even though school year had ended Mrs. Gilbert still wanted her daughter to come home on a proper time not sneak in at 3:00 in the morning. The next night Erin was in her room bored out of her mind when she heard rocks hiring her window. It was holtz standing in front of her front yard "Come out side" she yelled "I'm grounded rember" Erin yelled back "come on you'll be back before anyone will notice". Erin climbed down and joined holtz the hoped on her motorcycle and spend of in the night only for her to return home high as a kite the early morning.Its been five month since theystarted dating they both got accepted to Columbia university and were put in the dorm room even though they weren't roommates they found ways to spend nights together. On one cold night in December they were out to dinner and holtz got down on one knee and asked Erin to marry her and she said yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By mother feather  
> My next song fix will be yatesmann


	15. Pretty girl (yatesmann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Abby feel in love with a blonde bombshell

(Thursday nights I like  
Seeing you under the stars' light  
Through the fire as bright  
Wanna know what your love feels like)

It was a late Thursday night and Abby was aimlessly walking around. She was mentally throwing up at the sight of the lovey dove couples she was passing by. Yet another Valentine day she was single. As she walked down the streets of New York she bumped into a girl with blonde colored hair with her hair pulled up with a head band holding it up she wore a black crop top with skinny jeans.

"Oops sorry" she said.

"It's okay" Abby said. She stood there mesmerized by the blond girls beauty she stood there watching her walk down the street until she was out of her sight.

(I can see you're real smart  
World class piece of art  
I can see you in the dark  
All we have to do is start)

Abby stood in front of the white board with a marker in her hand staring at the equation that was on the board. But for the life of her she could think of an answer all she could think about was the blonde woman she bumped into the other night. And on top of that Abby she is expecting her new nuclear enginer some guy named holtzmann.

"Hello.. Um I'm holtzmann I'm the new nuclear engineer" holtzmann said as she fidgeted.

"Oh..um..hi I'm Abby Yates" Abby said. She stood there bewildered by the woman in front of her it was the same woman she bumped into last night Holtzmann wore her blonde hair pulled back and wore a green crp top with a blue jumpsuit with rose gold glasses perched on her head. Abby couldn't form words she became flustered her hands started to shake she could feel her face turning red. 

"I'll... Show you around" Abby stuttered.

(I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl  
I just wanna know if you will let me be your world  
I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl)

Its been a month since holtzmann has been assigned to her room and Abby couldn't be happier sure holtzmann has some quirk that she still getting used and so she mabye she did change her room arrangement but that was only because holtzmann needed to reach her equipment better.

But if their was one thing Abby was sure of it would be she has definitely fallen hard for her blonde haired nuclear engineer. Abby would catch her self thinking about holtzmann whether it was first thing in the morning or when she left the university for the night.

(You're the one I like  
I will find a reason tonight  
Feel it all despite  
The fact you don't like my type)

Abby sat at the stool watching holtzmann danced around the lab to the song No diggity by blackstreet.

"I like the way you work it no diggity" holtzmann sung at the top of her lungs as she started to wiggle her hips towards Abby. She got really close to her face so there forehead were touching.

"I like the way you work it" she sung slowly and seductively. Abby sowalled hard she could feel heat rise to her face. Holtzmann hands started to slide up her thighs Abby let out a soft moan which caused holtzmann to smirk. As the song was faded out holtzmann leaned in closing the space between them the kiss was slow and tender.

(I can see you're real smart  
World class piece of art  
I can see you in the dark  
All we have to do is start)

Three weeks since the two has kissed and things have been awkward they've been avoiding each other. They haven't said a word and the tension was killing Abby.

"So...um...how about that football game last night" holtzmann broke the silence.

"I don't really watch football" Abby awkwardly said.

"Neither do I" holtzmann just shrugged and went back to working on a machine.

"Look holtzmann I know things have been awkward between us since we've kissed but I really like you" Abby said.

"Ireallylikeyoutowillyougooutwithme" holtzmann said in a rush.

"Holtzmann slow down I can't understand you"Abby said.

"I really like you to will you go out with me" holtzmann slowed her words down.

"Yes I will how about tonight" Abby smiled as she walked over to holtzmann and kissed her on the cheek.

(I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl  
I just wanna know if you will let me be your world  
I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl)

Abby stood in front of the mirror she wore a red fitted dress her hair was done in a braided crown with black heels and red lipstick. Abby was nervous her hands were shaking her stomach had butterflies in them she could hardly contain herself. There was a knock at the door.

When she opened the door there in her door frame was holtzmsnn. Holtzmann wore a black suit with a top hat and a cane to match and with roses in her hands.

"You look gorgeous" Holtzmann handed her the roses.

"So do you you make one cute James bond" Abby blushed.

Holtzmann lead Abby to her car they drove off to a fancy restaurant in SOHO that was by the beach. They ate dinner looking over the water the full moon was shining over the sea. The couple walked on a board watch holding hands and eating ice cream when suddenly holtzmann stopped in front of a man who was playing the smooth jazz on the saxophone. Holtzmann pulled Abby into her arms as the slow dance to the sound of saxophone.

"Good night darling"Holtzmann pulled up in from of Abby house.

"Goodnight gorgeous" Abby said leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate holtzmann started kissing down Abby jawline. She was kissing on Abby neck sucking on her skin making sure to leave bruises.

"How about we take this up to my apartment" Abby moaned through kisses.

(Wait, let me in  
I want to show you the shape I'm in  
Wait, let me in  
I want to show you the shape I'm in  
Wait, let me in  
I want to show you the shape I'm in  
Wait, let me in  
I want to show you the shape I'm in)

Abby lead holtzmann up to her apartment bedroom holtzmann pulled Abby into her and latched her lips on Abby's neck her hands roamed her body she started unzipping her dress. She helped Abby step out of it she layed Abby on the bed straddling her grinding into her causing Abby moan her name.

Abby started unbuttoning holtzmann suit top she latched on to holtzmann breast massage them causing holtzmann to moan. Holtzmann started kissing her thighs sucking on her skin then she removed Abby's panties she slid one of her finger inside of Abby moaned in pleasure. Holtzmann slid another finger inside of her this time she add her tongue. Abby could feel her organism wash over her like a wave.

"I want you to ride my face" Abby panted.

Holtzmann sat on Abby face Abby tongue roamed holtzmann clit. Holtzmann rotated her hips grinding down in her face causing them both to moan she felt her organism wash over her she screamed holtzmann name.

(I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl  
I just wanna know if you will let me be your world  
I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl)

Holtzmann slid into Abby's arm cuddling into Abby's arm. The two were at peace in each other arms. Abby liked this feeling of holtzmann body heat against her she felt safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley kiyoko


	16. Next fic chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions

My next fix will be a Tolzmannn fix please comment below any suggestions like a ghostbusters ship I kinda want to do Kevin and a original male character but I don't know what songs. The Tolzmannn fic should be posted by tomorrow mornings or afternoon.


	17. Little things (Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann takes care of Patty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back please

(Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me...)

Holtzmann traced small hearts on her resting girlfriend back she hummed quietly. She admired her girlfriend so much she loves the way Patty carry's herself and how she is full of so much life. Holtzmann laced her hand into patty's. Patty rolled over and drew holtzmann into her chest holtzmann cuddled into her. Holtzmann turned herself so she could face patty's face. Patty smiled and started joining they'll freckles on her checks that would appear in the summer time as the two drifted of to sleep.

(I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly)

Holtzmann awoken the next morning in an empty bed she could hear movement in the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom.

"Hey Patty-cakes you okay" she called out moving closer to the bathroom.

"I'm fine sweety it's nothing" Patty tried to reassure holtzmann but she could still hear the sobs in her voice.

Holtzmann walked into the bathroom were she saw her loving girlfriend with tear stained cheek. Holtzmann grabbed Patty by her cheeks and gave her a small smile and gave a small kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong" holtzmann became concerned about her girlfriend.

"Im having a shit week and now my favorite dress was ruin in the wash and so it bunches up because I'm so tall i just feel so ugly fuck" she said through her tears.

Holtzmann tried to pull Patty close but Patty pulled away from her.

"I don't think your ugly I think you're beautiful your my beautiful Patty-cakes" Holtzmann stated as she climbed on to the toilet seat she grabbed Patty's face.

"I love you, matter of fact I'm in love with I love the way you laugh, remember when we first met you were so kind to us and even after you stayed with a joined are weird family I love the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, and your stomach or your thighs." Holtzmann brought Patty into her arms Patty rest her head into her loving girlfriend chest as she silently cried. 

(I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh it's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things)

Holtzmann stayed in the bathroom Patty listening to all her fear and worries. She picked up all of Patty broken piece and put them back together this why she loved Patty with Patty it was easier to be soft and she knew how to form her words and it was never one side when holtzmann would over work herself patty was always their to bring her to their bes late at night she was their for her. Patty didn't runway from her when she would throw herself into her work and neglecte her basic needs Patty takes care of her and she does the same for Patty

(You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me)

"Holtzy baby its time to go to bed" Patty came shuffling into holtzmann work area she was sipping out of her mug filled with tea.

"Okay Patty I'll be there in minute I just have to finish recalibrate this proton pack" Holtzmann said as she wink at her girlfriend.

Patty rolled her eyes playfully "you have 20 minutes."

At some point in the night Patty had dozed off and unfortunately so did holtzmann. Patty was woken by the smell of something burning. She race down the hallway with the fire extinguisher she stumbled upon asleeping holtzmann and a small fire at the end of holtzmann work table. Patty ran quickly over to holtzmann gently waking her from her slumber.

Holtzmann slowly opened her eyes she noticed the panick look on Patty face she looked over and saw the small fire and jumped up to her feet. Patty moved holtzmann so she was behind her and fired the extinguisher at the small bundle of flames.

Pattty turned around and grabbed holtzmann face "are you okay are you hurt" she searched for some sign of girlfriend being hurt.

"I'm.. Sorry..I didn't mean to make fire...I should have just gone to bed" tears started to pour down holtzmann cheecks.

"I'm not mad I'm just glad your okay" Patty picked up holtzmann bridal-style and Carrys her to their rooming cuddling into her whisper sweating dreams in her ear.

(I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me)

"You guys hurry up were on tv" holtzmann screamed as she turned it to the news.

"Holtz were almost always on TV" Abby said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes I know but this time Patty was interviewed and she was so cute"holtzmann gushed.

"Patty-cakes hurry up your going to miss it" holtzmann yelled.

"I'm coming sweety" Patty came in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Sssh look its on" holtzmann said as she turned up the volume. They all watched the local news and watched as patty was being interviewed by a brunette hair woman.

"Wow you girls have done it again" Interview said as she shoved the microphone in patty's face.

" why thank you were just doing are jobs but the real thanks should go to my girlfriend....um... I mean holtzmann" Patty said hurriedly.

"Your dating holtzmann" the interviewer asked.

"Um....yes"Patty stuttered.

"Well you heard it hear folk the ghostbusters are saving the world and getting the girl" the interview looked into the camera.

"How is patty on TV if she sitting on the couch" Kevin asked in confusion.

They all laughed collectively. Kevin looked around as if had missed the jokes.

The next morning when they awoke Patty check her twitter feed and noticed her and holtzmann were trending with the hash tag #PattylovesHoltzmann or #tolzmann. Patty decided to look into the tags and ilit was filled with nice and sweet message of support. Patty would search through the tag periodically through the day. But something changed around the night the tag started to get filled with mean and racist and homophobic slurs these same people started to @ Patty on her twitter calling her name.

Later on in the night Patty left early then usually and didn't drag holtzmann with her she just left without her word. Holtzmann went by Patty work station with a medium pizza box in hand she thought it would be a nice surprise when she went to her room she wasn't there all there was a sticky not that said "went home :/"-Patty. This worried holtzmann she practically raced back to their shared apartment.

When holtzmann arrived she found a crying patty sitting in the middle of the living room floor she sat their dazed at the television that was turned off. Holtzmann walked passed her when to their room grabbed pillows and a blanket she threw the pillow behind Patty and laid another one next to her pillow. Patty laid back holtzmann threw blanket over her. Holtzmann crawled next to her pulling Patty close to her.

"Do you want to talk about it" holtzmann asked in a sweet calming voice. Patty passed her phone holtzmann gasped at the sight she was seeing.

"I'm.... Sorry" holtzmann said meekly. Patty didn't respond.

"You know your beautiful right no matter any of those assholes say and I love you" holtzmann said.

"I know and I love you too" Patty said as she drew holtzmann closer to her.

(You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh)

"Hey Patty I need some help with something." Abby said.

"Sure let me just mark this page" Patty said as she sat the book down.

Abby lead Patty upstairs to the roof. Patty became confused until she saw her loving girlfriend in a suit in tie. Fairy lights were hung high there was a table with white cloth on it a candle in the middle and a slice of pizza on each plate and teenage love affair was playing in the background. Holtzmann walked over to her girlfriend locked her arms and walked her over to the table.

"I feel under dress" Patty chuckled.

"U look amazing" holtzmann said even though Patty was wearing skinny jeans and a hoody.

"You didn't have to go through all this for me" Patty said.

"I wanted to do this I've this week has been tough week so I wanted to make you feel special" holtzmann grabbed her hands and kissed her hands.

(I won't let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you  
It's you  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things)

Patty and holtzmann slow danced the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One direcrion


	18. She will be loved (Holtzbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann comfort erin  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back please

(Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else)

Holtzmann was woken up by a tossing and turning Erin. Erin looked as if she was in distressed throwing her arms around yelling in her sleep. Holtzmann tried to gently wake up her girlfriend.

"Erin sweety its just a dream" she gently shook Erin.Erin awoke gasping for air hyperventilating she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around her and whispered "its okay you're safe its was just a bad dream."

Erin breathing became controlled she started to calm down. Erin crying had stopped holtzmann had leaned back with her in her arms Erin head rested on holtzmann chest as holtzmann strokes her back gently.

"Do you want to talk about it" holtzmann said softly.

"Can we do it in the morning" Erin asked before she closed her eyes. Holtzmann laid there unable to sleep she just looked at the white paint on the ceiling hoping to drift off.

(I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more)

Erin shuffled around the fire station with a cup of coffee she heard holtzmann working on something up stairs. Erin walked up stairs to holtzmann work area. She saw a tired holtzmann tinkering with with an old toaster she found in the dumpster by the fire house.Holtzmann had dark circle under her eyes.

"How long have you've been up" Erin askes

"Since 3" Holtzmann said.

"I'm sorry" Erin said feeling guilty for keeping holtzmann awake with her bad nightmare.

"Don't apologize I want to help you" holtzmann said with smile. Their was a long silent pause.

"Let's grabbed a breakfast there this little café outside of the city I like to go to and you can take your mind off things" holtzmann said as she dragged Erin to the hearse.

(I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved)

Holtzmann drove Erin to this small little road side café called "Ada love lace" it was small café with pastel pink walls with white chairs and small tables. Every waitress and waiter greeted holtzmann with smile Holtzmann new everyone by their first name.

"Good morning holtzmann is this the lovely girlfriend Erin your always talking about" the waitress said she was short old lady with white hair with blue eye shadow.

"Yes Doris this Erin" holtzmann smiled.

"Well Miss Erin your girlfriend is so lovely and sweet, Will you be having your usual today" Doris said kindly. 

"Yes Doris the we will have two chocolate chip waffles and hot chocolate and no marshmallow for Erin cup" holtzmann smiled a toothy grin. Erin smiled at her girlfriend.

(I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved)

Holtzmann left a tip on the table for Doris as Erin was taking to Doris about their recent bust she went to the hearse and started it up. Erin came walking towards the hearse she knocked on the glass with window Erin slide into the seat giving holtzmann a small smile.The car ride was quite neither one of them spoke the sound of the radio filled the void.

Holtzmann pulled up in front of a small little park that had a small lake in the middle and a track to run around and of to the side was a playground. Holtzmann and Erin got out of the car holtzmann laced her hands with Erin as they walked around the park.

"Canyoutellmeaboutyourdreams" holtzmann rushed her words together.

"Slow down" Erin had a confused look on her face.

"Can you tell me about your dreams" holtzmann ask softly.

" okay" Erin took in a deep breath." They all start right after we saved the world from Rowan and by some point were in a conference meeting with press and I start to talk and then everyone starts laughing and point calling me ghostgirl then I turn to you guys and you turn and start laughing at me too calling me ghostgirl"

Holtzmann pulled Erin close to her small body "I'm so sorry hun you know everyone believe you and that we see the ghost to" holtzmann kissed her cheek.

(I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls)

Holtzmann walled back to the hearse hand in hand holtzmann slide into the driver seat Erin rested her head on the window drifted off to sleep.

Yeah

(Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful)

The couple arrived back to their shared apartment. Holtzmann carried a sleeping holtzmann to their bed room and tucked her into the bed she kissed the top of her forehead.

(I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved)

[in the background:]  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

Yeah, yeah.

[softly:]  
(I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain)

(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

Once holtzmann closed the door to their bedroom. She went to their kitchen and started prepare an amazing dinner for her loving girlfriend. Holtzmann amazing dinner she thought up in her head was not exactly what she had pictured after a few small fires and faning the smoke alarm holtzmann decided to order Erin favorite chines food from a place that was down the block.

When Erin awoke she was hit with the smell of burning food mixed with Chinese food she sighed at the thought of holtzmann burning yet another toaster. Erin crawled out of the bed she put on her pink fluffy robe.

"Holtzmann did you burn another toaster, what have I told you the toast doesn't need to pop up faster" Erin gasped at the sight. The dinning room table had a white table cloth with a pumbkin scented candle in the middle. Erin favorite Chinese food was put on the fancy China and soft jazz music played in the background.

"Oh Erin you worry to much, come sit my lady and enjoy the dinner" holtzmann pulled a seat out for her. Erin walked over and sat down holtzmann slide her into the table.

"I feel so over dress" she chuckled she was still in her jeans and T-shirt while holtzmann was in PJ's.

"Know your not, and I know what your thinking why did I go through all this trouble well you see I love you so much I wanted to help you take your mind off your nightmare and I also wanted you to know that I will never leave you" holtzmann got up and walked over to Erin and got on one knee "Erin Gilbert will you marry me" she pulled out the diamond ring out of her pocket.

"YES YES YES" Erin screamed she grabbed holtzmann face and kissed her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maroon 5  
> (Next fic will be Polybusters)


	19. Were not gonna take it (Polybusters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polybusters protest against trump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #notmypresident  
> (Don't let trump take away your voice stand up and fight be all that you can be stand up for yourself let your voice be heard)

(OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT)

Holtzmann remember watching the TV with Patty, Erin, and Abby she remembers them sitting in the living watching that man win the man who is going to snuff out the light in the world. Holtzmann remembers breaking down crying and screaming she remember her girlfriends trying to calm her down she remembers running away from them and locking herself into her station room were she kept all of equipment. Holtzmann remember hearing them outside of the door.

(WE'VE GOT THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE AND  
THERE AIN'T NO WAY WE'LL LOSE IT  
THIS IS OUR LIFE, THIS IS OUR SONG  
WE'LL FIGHT THE POWERS THAT BE JUST  
DON'T PICK OUR DESTINY 'CAUSE  
YOU DON'T KNOW US, YOU DON'T BELONG)

The sun beamed into the window and shinded in holtzmann dazed face. Holtzmann opened her sleepy eyes her face was red from all the crying her eyes were puffy her hair was a curly mess she felt physicaly and mentally drained. Holtzmann walked slowly over to the door. When she opened the door she found her girlfriends they had awoken upon the sound the door. The three looked up at their girlfriend with a small smile.

"I'm going to get donuts and coffee" holtzmann said softly.

"Do you want us to come with you" Erin said softly.

"No" holtzmann said sharply.

"Oh okay"Erin said in a meek voice. Holtzmann immediately regretted the tone of her voice but she didn't apologize she just kept walking.

(OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
OH WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE)

Erin paced around in the middle of the floor murmuring to herself.

" Erin honey your going to make a hole in the floor" Patty said as she grabbed Erin hand.

"I know but holtz has been gone for almost an hour the donut shop is just a block away what if something happened, what if someone attacked her, what if she hurt herself" Erin started hyperventilating.

Patty pulled Erin close to her and kissed the top of her forehead "honey she is fine she must have taken a different route, I know its scary right now but nothing going to happen to her" Patty smiled at Erin.

(OH YOU'RE SO CONDESCENDING  
YOUR GALL IS NEVER ENDING  
WE DON'T WANT NOTHIN', NOT A THING FROM YOU  
YOUR LIFE IS TRITE AND JADED  
BORING AND CONFISCATED  
IF THAT'S YOUR BEST, YOUR BEST WON'T DO)

"I'm sorry I took so long I ran into violet we started talking about the election and that conversation took longer" holtzmann said.

The three girls nodded their heads. A silence fell over them none of them knew if the should bring up the events that went on the night before sure holtzmann talked about the election with violet but this is different.

"Kevin won't be in today his boyfriend sick so he going to take car of him" Abby cleared the air.

"So were going to have to cancel movie night I'm going to protest with Violet and her girlfriend Lola" holtzmann said as she closed her eyes fearing the response.

"Fine. As long as we can come with, and you lay down for a few" Abby said breaking the silence. Holtzmann smiled and nodded her head.

(OH.....................  
OH.....................  
WE'RE RIGHT/YEAH  
WE'RE FREE/YEAH  
WE'LL FIGHT/YEAH  
YOU'LL SEE/YEAH)

"Violet said that we should meet her at the donut place that's were we are meeting" holtzmann said as she finished her sign her sign said "you may shoot me with your words, you may cut me with your eyes, you may kill me with your hatefulness, but still Iike air, I'll rise"- by Maya Angelou.

Patty and Abby were finishing their sign that said "#notmypresident" and "love trumps hate" while Erin prepared two backpack full of food and water and flash lights.

(WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE)

The group marched down the streets of NYC the crowed chanted and raved people had megaphones at one point some lead the crowed in a prayer. The crowed was angry and fierce they didn't back down but they did keep their promise of being peaceful.

(WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT, NO!  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE)

At one point the cops came surrounding them but that didn't stop the protesters. Before Abby,Erin, Patty new it holtzmann was standing on a cop with a megaphone.

" Hello my name is holtzmann I'm deeply upset that a man like trump was able to win he has know political background a and Hillary who has 30 years under her belt" "But just because he won doesn't mean we should lay down and take his abuse that he will try to spew at us we must fight we must show him we will not be silenced we must show him he messed with wrong people" Holtzmann screamed into the microphone while tears ran down her face she raised her fist in the air.The crowds cheered and started chanted again they started raising their fist in the air.

(JUST YOU TRY AND MAKE US  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
COME ON  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS AND WEAK  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE  
NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT  
A PLEDGE PIN  
NO, WE AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT  
OH YOU ON YOUR UNIFORM  
WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT ANYMORE)

Abby helped holtzmann down from the car she had a huge grin on her face and pulled holtzmann into a big hug.

"Your our little warrior" Abby said as she kissed holtzmann on the lips.

A news camera pulled up the ghostbusters were stopped for a comment.

"Would you guys like to give a comment" the news woman shoved a microphone into Patty face.

"We do not support trump and if that pisses people of than can go and shut it" patty said into the mic. The girlfriend walked off and went back to the fire station for hot chocolate.

As they headed to bed Holtzmann noticed the living room light was still on she walked into the living room and noticed Kevin was sitting on the couch with a Hillary Clinton 2016 hat on his head holtzmann scrunched her face.

"Did the nice lady win" Kevin asked with so much optimism.

"No the nice lady didn't win" holtzmann said aloud but it kinda stung having to say that.

"Oh...Are we going to be okay" Kevin questioned.

"Yes Kev were going to okay because their are people out their in america fight for the voiceless, now come on its getting late let's go to bed" she told Kevin and they did Kevin said his goodnight and went to his room and holtzmann said goodbye. And to holtzmann that night gave her hope and promise that the light in this world won't be snuffed out because their will always be a group of people who will rise above the hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted sister


	20. Feed back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions

Hey you guys if you have any request comment below and if you have feed back ask below or message me on tumblr @theygotboxesandnerfguns


	21. Small bump (yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby remembered how her and Erin life changed in just four month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back please

[Verse 1:]  
(You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,  
But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months you're brought to life  
A small bump in four months you'll open your eyes)

Abby remembered how her and Erin life changed in just four month.It all started with a shrilling scream followed by Abby running to the bathroom.

"Erin are you okay" Abby banged on the door. She tried opening it but it was lock from the inside

"Go away" Erin yelled through her crying.

"Erin please open up the door, whatever is happening we can get through it together" Abby yelled as she banged on the door. The sound of a clicking noise was heard on the other side of the door. Abby slowly opened up the door and saw a puffyed eyed Erin who was sitting on the floor clutching a small stick in her hand. Abby walked slowly towards her best friend.

"Talk to me, what's wrong" Abby sat next to her friend. Erin didn't speak she silently sobbed and handed Abby the small stick that was in her hand. Abby gasped as she realized what she was holding in her hand. It was a pregnancy test that read positive.

"You know having me hold this is quite unsanitary" Abby chuckled to herself trying to cheer up her friend. Abby wrapped her arm around Abby as Erin started to cry harder Abby rubbed small circle in Erin back.

"What I'm I supposed to do I can't raise a baby by myself" "What are people going to think" "What are my parents going to think they still see me as the little girl who "lied" about seeing a ghost" Erin spoke as she started hyperventilating.

"Hey its okay everything will be okay" "first of all your not alone I'm here" "second of all screw what other people think and screw your parents" "And its okay you don't want to keep the baby" "just know that I will always be here for you" Abby said pulling Erin into a hug holding her in her arms.

"I just don't know" Erin cried.

"I know honey" Abby rocked Erin in her arms.

In just short weeks Erin had made the decision to keep the baby. Over the weeks Erin and Abby started collecting books after books on pregnancy the two scientists would pull all nighter researching. They started planning nursery theme thinking of names.

[Pre-Chorus:]  
(I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you)

As the summer days vanished and the night got longer Erin self doubting thoughts crept into her mind. Erin stood in front of the mirror looking at her small bumb that was forming she stared at herself dark thought clouded her mind. Tears started to form in her eyes she tried blinking them away but the tears wouldn't disappear.

Abby walked into the room Erin and saw a shirtless Erin standing in front of the mirror almost as if Erin was mesmerized by her reflection. Abby knew what Erin was thinking knew that dark thoughts were creeping up in her mind.

"Hey Erin were going to be late for the doctor appointment" Abby said softly snapping Erin out of daze. Erin pulled out a shirt from the dresser pulled over her head looked over at Abby and gave her a small smile.

Chorus

(You are my one and only  
And you can wrap your fingers 'round my  
Thumb and hold me tight  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my  
Thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright)

The ride to the doctors was quite neither of them spoke a word in matter of fact the more the bump grows the less Erin talks to Abby or anyone in that matter. The sound of the radio filled the empty void the once close friends were now total strangers.

Erin sat on the examination table she swung her feet back and forth as she waited for the doctor. Abby sat in a grey chair that was across the table staring at a poster that showed the different parts of the womb the two were once again sitting in total silence.

"Good morning Ms. Gilbert" Dr.Johnson said as she walked in the room.Erin didn't speak she just gave a small smile.

"And you must be her.....um....girlfriend?" Dr. Johnson was trying to find the right words.

"No I'm just a friend" Abby said giving a small smile.

"Oh..okay" Dr. Johnson moved over towards Erin she started up the monitor. Erin laid back and pulled up her shirt showing her stomach Dr. Johnson poured gel-liquid on to Erin stomach. Erin watched as the doctor moved the wand over her stomach and then she turned her attention to the monitor. The doctor pointed out were the baby was and how big it was.

The appointment went by in a blink of an eye. Erin was handed her alter sound picture of the baby Erin smiled at the picture. She let out a sigh and waved goodbye to the doctor. Abby and Erin went back to the car Erin was dreading the ride back to the apartment. She knew the ride would be filled with a long silence that felt like she was being smothered. Abby and Erin sat in car and they were once again met with a long with silence.

"Um...So...lunch" Erin tried breaking the silence.

"Yeah..lunch..um..we can go to this diners its called Ada Love Lace" Abby suggested. Erin nodded her head and the pulled out of the parking lot.

They arrived to this small diner it had pastel pink walls with white chairs. They were seated and greeted by their waitress. The two girls order their drinks and food. They twiddle their thumbs Erin looked at the decoration on the walls Abby just stared at the menu neither of the girls could look at each other.

"Did...I do or sag something to hurt you, you've been so distant" Abby broke the silence

"No its just I don't know, I guess I'm just scared I know you said you are going to be their for me but what are you going to do when the baby comes I don't think you want to be around me trying to wrangle a kid around that's not yours so that's why I've been distant I'm wait for you to leave" Erin said on the verg of crying.

"Look Erin I like you a lot and I'm never going to leave your side" Abby grabbed Erin hand and kissed it Erin giggled. When Erin and Abby left the small diner the atmosphere in the car had changed as if a weight had been lifted between them.

"I'm going to protect you and love you and make sure nothing ever harms you" Erin said as she rubbed her tummy. Abby looked over at the passenger seat and smile.

Verse two  
(You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes)

Its only four months until Erin deliver the baby and she was feeling horrible her feet were swollen she couldn't see her feet when she looked down and she constantly had to use the bathroom but Erin was excited. Her and Abby had moved things out of their spare room and made it into a nursery. The nursery was painted neutral color because Erin decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby she wanted to be surprise. Erin walked towards the nursery as the painter was cleaning up her supplies.

"You must be Erin, Is it a boy or a girl or are you having twins, is your wife excited" the painter startled Erin.

"Who are you" Erin said.

"Oh sorry I'm holtzmann" Holtzmann held out her hand.

"Oh...okay...Um I don't know yet I'm waiting, and Abby isn't my wife she my girlfriend" Erin shook her hands. Erin walked holtzmann out the apartment and waved her off.

[Pre-Chorus]  
(And I'll hold you tightly  
I'll tell you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me  
I'll put my future in you)

Erin sat in the rocking chair rocking herself silently in the newly painted her nursery. She couldn't help but wonder about her son or daughter that was growing inside of her she thought about how she would raise the baby and how Abby would be their every step of the way.

She imagined how she would raise the baby differently than her parents did how she would support anything and everything the child chose to do. She would believe everything they'd say and never make them feel ashamed of who they are she would definitely want them to be proud of themselves.

[Chorus]  
(You are my one and only  
And you can wrap your fingers 'round my  
Thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright)

When Abby arrived home she found a sleeping Erin in the nursery she smiled at the sight. Abby couldn't think about how lucky she was to have an amazing girlfriend and to have a baby on the way sure it wasn't hers but she will take care off it like it was.

Abby grabbed a blanket from the closet down the hallway and put it over Erin she kissed Erin headed. Abby walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen and started dinner.

[Bridge]  
(You can lie with me  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe)

Erin woken up to find she was wrapped in a blanket she stretched her self out. Erin shuffled out the nursery as she steeped out into the hallway she was greeted with the smell of pot roast. When she walked to the kitchen she found Abby pulling out bowls from the cabinet.

"Hey sleepy head" Abby kissed Erin on the cheek.

Erin smiled and pecked her lips. Erin walked started to put the pot roast in her bowl but until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she winced in pain. Abby looked over and started walking towards her but Erin insured she was fine but the pain came back. Erin dropped her bowl and screamed in pain.Abby rushed over to Erin.

[Chorus]  
(Cause you are my one and only  
And you can wrap your fingers 'round my  
Thumb and hold me tight  
You are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers 'round my  
Thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright)

"Erin I'm going to take you to the hospital" Abby said.

Abby speed down the high way racing to the hospital while Erin was screaming and crying in pain. They finally arrived Abby rushed inside and grabbed a nurse. They rushed to the car carrying Erin out the car. They wheeled Erin to the back of the hospital. They made Abby wait in the waiting room.

[Outro]  
(You were just a small bump unborn  
Just four months then torn from life  
Maybe you were needed up there  
But we're still unaware as why)

Abby paced back and forth in the waiting area she tried to keep calm but she couldn't. She couldn't think or see straight her eyes started to water. Tears started form in her eyes her throat started to feel rough. She heard the doctor call her back she rushed to Erin room and found Erin crying.

"She gone Abby she gone I killed her" Erin cried. Abby walked over to her waling girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her and started rubbing circle on her back. Erin cried holding onto Abby muttering about how her baby is gone.

"This all my fault I did this"Erin cried.

"No you didn't this isn't your fault" Abby tried to calm down her sobbing girlfriend. Abby crawled into the hospital bes with she hummed a soothing melody into Erin ear.

"This isn't your fault you did everything right, this is something you couldn't control" Abby cupped her face and kissed and held her close as the two drifted of to sleep.

Abby remembers how her and Erin life changed in just four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Ed sheeran


	22. Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (yatesmann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in that hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back please

(Janet Weiss: I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before  
Columbia : You mean she?  
Magenta: Uh huh  
Janet Weiss:  
I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
Magenta and Columbia: More, more, more!)

The receptionist looked between them "Yates you have a one bedroom" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes were newlyweds" Abby said. Holtzmann kissed Abby cheeks and then started kissing her jaw line.

"Honey stop" Abby let's out a fake giggle.

"I'm sorry your just so darn cute" Holtzmann booped Abby nose.

"Here your key card Mrs. And Mrs. Yates" the receptionist slide Abby her key card. The two girls grabbed their equipment they brought from Higgins their room was on the four floor level.

The two unpacked their thing in the room. Abby watched as Holtzmann set up the tape recorder she scanned holtzmann body. She watched every movement holtzmann made making mental notes about how cute she looked on her crop top and overalls. Her heart started to pound when she noticed that holtzmann was being to strip onto her shorts. The shorts she wore hugged her body Abby couldn't help but stare. Holtzmann walked over to her reached around her to the point were their heads touched Abby heart pounded.

"Are you okay Abby, you look flushed" Holtzmann asked furrowing her brows. Abby could feel Holtzmann breath on her lips. Holtzmann lips were ghosting over Abby lips.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little warm" Abby said.

(Janet Weiss :  
I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down)

Holtzmann smiled Abby stared at her lips. The two just stared into each other eyes all Abby could think was to have holtzmann lips on her skin again. Holtzmann leaned in and kissed Abby lips softly Abby laced her hands into Holtzmann hand feeling the kiss. Abby grabbed Holtzmann legs wrapping them around her waist Abby sat down on the bed.

Holtzmann was straddling Abby she kissed down Abby neck unbuttoning her flannel shirt. Abby hands moved up to holtzmann back she unzipped holtzmann crop top her top fell to the floor exposing her breast. Holtzmann started grinding into Abby hips earning a moan from Abby.

Holtzmann slide off Abby flannel shirt tossing her shirt to the floor she unclasped Abby bra Abby leaned back on the bed to give holtzmann more space she kissed down Abby chest she gave her attention to her left breast licking slowly around her nipple causing Abby to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck..holtzmann..." She gave out a whine. Abby started bucking her hips begging for friction. Holtzmann started kissing down to her stomach leaving hicky in the wake.

"Do you want this" Holtzmann looked up at Abby before reaching any further.

"Fuck...Yes...Holtzmann...I.. Want you" Abby said in a breathy moan. Holtzmann unbutton Abby jeans she removed Abby underwear. Holtzmann kissed Abby thighs sucking her thighs. She licked over the hicky on her thigh causing Abby to moan.

Holtzmann licked Abby slit gliding her tongue over it. Abby could feel holtzmann tongue flicking in and out her sucking and swirling. Abby could feel her orgasm wash over her Abby came all over Holtzmann mouth. Holtzmann crawled on top of Abby and kissed her Abby tasted herself on Holtzmann mouth Abby moaned against Holtzmann.

Holtzmann slid her finger into Abby. Abby gasped she was still sensitive from her first orgasm holtzmann slipped in and out of her. Abby could feel another orgasm wash over. Holtzmann latched her mouth back onto her sucking at her core.

"Fuck..Holtzmann" Abby screamed as her orgasm washed over her holtzmann kissed her one last time.

(Down, down, down!  
Janet Weiss :  
And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night  
Columbia: Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
Magenta : I wanna be dirty  
Columbia : Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Magenta : Creature of the night  
Janet Weiss :  
Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night)

Abby removed holtzmann shorts she flipped them over. Abby Iicked holtzmann nipple she sucked in her nipple leaving her nipple shining with Slavia. Abby started moving her hand downing teasing holtzmann slit causing holtzmann to moan.

Abby made her way down to holtzmann hip bone sucking leaving hicky she licked holtzmann slit. She added a finger causing Holtzmann to moan.

"Fuck..Abby..Faster" Holtzmann moaned. Abby moved her fingers faster in and out she licked holtzmann slit while adding another finger. Holtzmann could feel her orgasm over her she screamed out Abby names.

(Rocky Horror : Creature of the night  
Brad Majors : Creature of the night?  
Dr. Frank-N-Furter : Creature of the night  
Magenta : Creature of the night  
Riff Raff : Creature of the night  
Columbia : Creature of the night  
Rocky Horror : Creature of the night  
Janet Weiss : Creature of the night!)

Abby and holtzmann laid beside hot and sweating breathing hard coming down from their high. They laid in a comfortable silence holtzmann cuddled up to Abby.

"So..what does this make us?" Holtzmann asked fearing that this was just a one time thing.

"I was think we could be more than friends" Abby said as she kissed the top of holtzmann head.

"I'd like that" Holtzmann smiled.

"I'm kinda bummed that we didn't see a ghost" Abby said.

"Well we can all ways say we did but we put fart noise in the tape recorder and trick people into thinking we had a ghost on tape" holtzmann said with a grin.

Abby gave out a chuckle"that's not a bad idea". Abby pulled holtzmann closer to he chest and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By rocky horror picture show


	23. She keeps me warm (Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by mildly amusing (sorry this took so long)

(She says I smell like safety and home  
I named both of her eyes forever and please don't go  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good)

It was Patty and Holtzmann two year anniversary. Patty was asleep in bed while her girlfriend of two years was prepare a romantic breakfast the only probably is holtzmann is pretty sure she burned the toast at least three times and their no way to salvage the eggs but she 20% sure the waffles are edible unless Patty doesn't like slightly burnt waffles. Holtzmann placed the slightly burnt waffles on a tray she lit a scented candle that smelt like pumpkin pie (which was Patty favorite scent) and carryed it to their room. When she enter the room Patty was just waking up.

"Good morning gorgeous and happy two year anniversary" Holtzmann sung in a bad opera voice. Patty shook her head and smiled at her silly girlfriend. Holtzmann sat the tray next to Patty on the bed and kissed her on the lips Patty deepened the kiss tangling her hands into holtzmann hair holtzmann moaned into the kiss.Patty hands wander up holtzmann shirt.

"I have to go to work today" Holtzmann said as she broke the kiss.Patty pouted and gave holtzmann one last kiss.

"I know I'm bummed to but we need the money" holtzmann said.

"What are you painting this time" Patty asked as she picked up the tray.

"I'm painting a nursery for this couple I think their names are Erin and Abby" Holtzmann said as she started to get dressed.

"Oh..okay well I'll see you when you get back well have the rest of the night to spend together" Patty kissed Holtzmann on her cheek.

(And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm)

Patty kissed holtzmann goodbye and they said their goodbyes. Patty closed the front door behind holtzmann she pulled out her laptop and go to work. Patty had the whole evening planned out she was going to surprise holtzmann with a fancy dinner planned with pretty lights a lot of flowers and an amazing engagement ring.

Patty wanted this day to be special she wanted to show holtzmann just how special she was to her. Patty drove down to the little dinner called Ada love lace she had rented out for the night sure it cost her a lot but she wanted this to be special for holtzmann.

"Hi how many an your party" the host asked with a smile.

"Oh..no I'm Patty tolan I rented this place out for the night I supposes to meet the owner" Patty said.

"Okay I'll go get her" the host walked away and came back with the owner.

"Hi I'm Doris, why don't you follow me to my office" Doris said Patty followed behind Doris to her small office. The two talked about the menu and the dessert menu and how long the couple would stay.

(What's your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What's your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah, yeah)

"Patty-cakes I'm home" holtzmann yelled through the apartment she did get a respond. Holtzmann started searching through the apartment when she arrived to the bed room there was a present box on the bed. Holtzmann walked to the bed she grabbed the card that was attached to the box "Be ready by 7" the card said. Holtzmann opened the box inside the box was a dark blue tuxedo with a monocle holtzmann smiled to herself Patty knew holtzmann so well.

Holtzmann stood in the mirror giving herself one final check she wore the fitted dark blue tuxedo with giant spiral curls with a nude lipstick she added a purple bow tie to the tuxedo with the monocle in hand. As holtzmann went to check the time there was a knock on the door when she opened the door there stood in the door frame was a dolled up Patty. Patty wore a red forming fitting dress that hugged her curves her hair was put up in braids that was put into a bun

(She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together  
Yeah, yeah, yeah)

"You look gorgeous" Holtzmann said as she kissed Patty she wrapped her arms around Patty neck. Patty pulled her closer to her body.Holtzmann started kissing down Patty neck.

"I have a whole night plan and I've made sure to put this on the schedule but not yet first we go to dinner" Patty moaned.

Patty kissed holtzmann one last time she laced her hands with holtzmann and took her down stairs to an awaiting limo. Holtzmann gasped in surprise she stood there stunned at the sight.

(And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm)

"Wow Ms.Tolan you really know how to spoil a girl" holtzmann said in a fake southern accent.

"Only for you darling" Patty said wrapping her arms around holtzmann waist and helping her into the limo. The ride to the diner was long but it definitely not quite. The sounds of moaning could be heard all the way up to the front the couple just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

When the couple arrived to the diner they had to collect themselves and make sure their once straighten hair was now matted to their heads once the couple decided that they both looked decent they stepped out of the limo and into the diner. The diner was decorated in fairy lights there was a table in the middle off the floor it was decorated with a white table cloth two white laced dollies as the place mats with two wine glass in front of them there was a candle that was lit the song emotions mariah carey was playing in the background.

Patty wrapped her arms around Holtzmann waist and walked her to the seat Patty pulled put the seat for holtzmann and slid her up to the table.

"Patty this is amazing like my present feels so lame now" holtzmann said she pulled out a history book from her purse. "Its just book about historical sights around america but their not the typical history books type of sights its more of the lesser known sights" she handed Patty the book.

"Omg holtzy this is so sweet and precious I love this so much" Patty grabbed holtzmann hand and kissed it. The food arrive to the table along with a bottle of wine.

(I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
No, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)  
(Love is patient, love is kind)

Patty and Holtzmann laughed and dance the night away.

"I had so much fun tonight" Holtzmann said as she spun in the dance floor.

"Tonight not over yet darling" Patty wrapped her arm around her waistand escorted her back to the limo. Holtzmann hands wander carelessly on Patty body still feeling a buzz from the wine. The couple once again couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The limo stopped at central park infront of a horse drawn carriage. Patty helped holtzmann into the carriage and off they went down a lit path that was lighted by candles and at the end of the path was a big Banner that said "Marry me holtzmann" holtzmann gasped.

(My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm)

Holtzmann stepped out of the carriage "yes I will Patty" she practically attacked patty with a hug she kissed Patty. Patty slipped on the diamond ring on her finger. The ride back to the limo was filled with stolen kisses and wandering hands.

The ride back to their apartment was different the couple was all over each other. Holtzmann straddled Patty kissed her neck leave hickey.

"I love you so much and you looked so hot today I want to show you how much I love you" holtzmann said against Patty ear. Patty let out a moan. Holtzmann got on her knees and rolled up Patty dress so it was at her waist. Holtzmann pulled down her underwear she bared her face against Patty licking at her slit. Patty hands went into holtzmann hands she threw her head back moaning holtzmann name and several swear words. Holtzmann than kissed her inner thighs while she moved her fingers in and out of her. Patty could feel herself going over the edge she came all over holtzmann fingers. Holtzmann sucked her fingers cleaned while looking at Patty causing to moan.

They had finally arrived back to the apartment and all Patty could think was she was never going to get her deposit back and how much she wanted to bend holtzmann over and fuck her right then and there. Holtzmann and her stepped out of the limo.

"Your so naughty getting off on you fucking me in the limo I might have to punish you" Patty said low in holtzmann ear as she gave her butt a hard squeeze. Holtzmann then wiggled her butt in front of Patty and pranced off to their apartment Patty smiled to herself think about how she marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Mary Lambert


	24. Someone like you (Holtzbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak with flashbacks  
> (The italics are the flashbacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back  
> (Sorry its not yatesbert but I had writers block on them)

__(I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you)

Erin saw how beautiful she looked down the isle of the church she saw how she was nervous but excited she could see it in her eyes and then it all came rushing back to Erin the memories came flooding in while she sat right there in the church booth.Erin remembers when she got the invite to the wedding and how she dropped to her knees in her living room floor she remembered the tears spilling out as she read "Your are invited to the wedding of the century the joing of Patty tolan and Jillian holtzmann".

Erin remembered when she left holtzmann she remembered what she wore that day it was four years ago but she remembers she sometimes lay awake playing the memory over again in her mind. She lays awake regreting that day she left holtzmann a crying mess.

_It was a warm July night holtzmann had invited Erin over for a movie night. Holtzmann had worn a lace crop top with skinny jeans her hair was down. Erin wasn't really sure why she broke up with her mabye it was because she was scared and holtzmann was to much for her mabye it was because Erin just couldn't be happy or satisfied that someone loved her for her. She remember holtzmann face when she explained everything._

_"Holtzmann I love you... A lot but I can't keep seeing you... Its not you its me I just can't" Erin watched as holtzmann face teared up she watched as tears ran down her face._

_"What..Erin... I don't understand I thought everything was going great I don't understand is it me did I hurt you because I'm sorry I just don't understand" tears were streaming down holtzmann face._

_"Look... Jill like I said its not you its me this isn't going to work" Erin felt the tear form in her eyes she tried reaching for holtzmann had but she pulled away._

_"Holtzmann my name is holtzmann and I can't believe you two years two years we have been together and you're giving me the its not you it me speech if you didn't like me then why would you have strung me along for so long" Holtzmann became angry she stood up and walked to the door and opened it._

_"Get out" holtzmann was now bawling her eyes out._

_"Jil-holtzmann I'm sorry" Erin was now crying._

_"Get out" holtzmann yelled as tears streamed down her face._

(Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light)

Erin held the invitation in her hand she read over and over again she started to debate whether or not if she was actually going to go she just sat there feeling like her world was falling apart around her. She felt like she was drowning in memories of the time she spent with holtzmann. Erin remember think she would be the one that would marry holtzmann.

_It was a cold December night holtzmann wore a white button up coat with white ear muffs. Erin wore a grey button up coat with grey ear muffs the two walked hand in hand on the way back from the home from the movies._

_"I love you" holtzmann had said it so casually after she kissed Erin on the cheek. Erin eyes had wide in surprise._

_"I...love you too" Erin said smiling as the words left her mouth._

_"You know what Erin some day I'm going to marry" Holtzmann kissed Erin hand and then waved her goodbye leaving Erin at her doorway grinning._

(I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over)

Erin sat in her car took in a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried quieting down her mind but she couldn't so many thoughts and scenarios ran through her mind. Erin opened up her car door she closed the door and made her way up the church steps when she entered the church was beautifully decorated with bright colored flowers there were even flowers that was made out of machine parts Erin smiled knowing that holtzmann had probably made it. When she entered the chapel there was only a couple of people sitting on either sides of the church. Erin noticed one of the bridesmaids had grabbed something from one of the guest and ran past her Erin slowly followed behind her.

Erin was stopped by a small framed woman who was wearing a baby blue dress Erin explained that she was an old friend of holtzmann and she needed to see her the woman told her to follow her. Erin and the bridesmaid a small room filled with women laugh and drinking the bridesmaid had walked over to holtzmann and whispered in her ear Erin couldn't read her lips but holtzmann had said something to make them all leave. Erin had noticed how amazing holtzmann looked her hair was pulled up neatly in a bun she wore a black suit with pride socks and dark purple shoes.Once the bridesmaids had left the room became tense.

"Um..hi holtzmann" Erin stared at the carpet floor she shifted awkwardly shifted. She immediately started regretting her decision.

"What are you doing here" Holtzmann snapped crossing her arms.

"Umm... I just wanted to say I feel bad about how things ended with us I thought I-" Erin was cut off by holtzmann.

"No you don't get to do this you don't get to show up on my wedding and try to apologize and win me back, you just don't get to do this it took me two years to get over you and then I meet the most amazing woman who cares about me, you don't get to do this Erin "Holtzmann was on the verge of tears her hands were in a tight fist.

Tears fell down Erin face as she ran out of the room she felt so dumb thinking she could just walk back into Holtzmann life. Erin pushed her way into the bathroom she closed a stall door sat down and cried she cried for embarrassing herself and she cried for trying to ruin holtzmann wedding. Erin heard the bathroom door open.

"Mom I'm just using the bathroom I won't take long" the voice yelled. Erin continued to sob in the bathroom.

"Are you okay miss" the voice said.

"Oh..um yeah...um wedding make me cry" Erin said.

"Oh, I guess wedding make me cry to which is kinda funny because I'm the bride so yeah um I'm patty by the way who are you" Erin eyes widen when patty said her name her heart started to pound the woman holtzmann going to marry sounds so sweet and gentle.

"I'm Kristen I'm an old college friend with holtzmann" Erin said.

"Huh, I think I remember holtzy talk about how we should invite you but frankly their so many people here I can't remember, like when we were writing invites it took a lot of convincing to make sure holtzy didn't invite the Harlem globe trotters, I mean I know their funny and it was a cute date idea but I don't know how she would get them here" Erin's heart broke every time Patty called holtzmann by a nickname.

"Patty-cakes my eyes are closed and I'm not looking in the bathroom I just wanted to say I may or may not have accidentally set your grandmother wig on fire but it was put out and it still looks cute" holtzmann yelled into the bathroom Patty groaned.

"Holtzmann honey didn't we say you wouldn't build anything that could catch on fire" Patty said.

"But Patty-cakes you said fire not small explosion" holtzmann yelled.

"Don't Patty-cakes me honey just clean it up please" Erin could her holtzmann saying she loved her which made her heart sink more.

"Hey Kristen I'm sorry about that I'm going to have to clean off my grandmother wig, oh I almost forgot do you know of a girl named Erin Gilbert she was an old friend of holtz apparently they were really close but she said they drifted apart so I invited her to the wedding I thought it would be cool surprise" Patty said.

"No..I've never heard of her" Erin felt her chest getting tight.

"Bye, Kristen I'll guess I'll see you later" Patty said. Erin could hear the bathroom door closed she left the stall walked to the sink looked at herself in the mirror and screamed. She officially hated herself how could she do this her invite was a mistake. All she could think was how nice and funny Patty was and how in love she was with Holtzmann and Holtzmann was so in love with her.

(Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead)

The church bell rung the piano was being played Erin slipped into the back seats of the church "here comes the bride" starts playing a little flower girl dress in white came walking down the isle following here were the bridesmaid dressed in baby blue came walking down. Then the song changed to the piano version of "natural woman by aretha franklin" everyone stood up the church doors opened there in the doorway was patty she was a tall woman her white mermaid fitted dress made her dark skin shine she had a huge smile on her face with tears coming down her eyes her arm was wrapped around her father arm he was wearing a simple black tux in Patty hands were flowers some that were made from machine parts and other were real.

Patty's father handed over Patty over to holtzmann. Holtzmann laced her hand in with Patty holtzmann gave her a huge smile and mouthed "you look gorgeous" Patty blushed. That moment brought back memorie of their first date.

(You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days)

_Erin checked herself over she wore a simple black dress with red pumps here hair was in curls her hands were shaking from the nervousness she was so excited. She heard a knock at the door._

_When she opened the door there stood holtzmann with a bouquet of rose holtzmann was dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie her hair was pulled back in a neat bun._

_"You look gorgeous" holtzmann handed her the flowers and then grabbed her hand and kissed it Erin blushed._

_"Thank, you look amazing too and thank you for the flowers" Erin went inside and put them in water after that holtzmann wrapped her arm around Erin waist and led her to the car. The two arrived at the fancy restaurant holtzmann and Erin walked in with her arm around Erin waist. They were seated by the window there was a candle lit on the table._

_"So Dr.Gilbert tell me about yourself gorgeous" holtzmann booped Erin nose Erin blushed._

_"Well...I'm a Physicis at Columbia university I recently got ten year" Erin said confidentially holtzmann grinned and wink at her which made Erin blush even harder._

_"Well Congrats that cause for a fancy wine" holtzmann waved down a server she asked the server to bring the most expensive wine. Erin tried to tell her not to spend so much on her but holtzmann insisted._

_"Erin darling its all right I've got a lot of money coming me and my friend Abby are being funded by the government" holtzmann stated as she poured the wine into Erin glass._

_"Wow that's amazing what are you two working on" Erin eyes grew wide she lend in closer becoming even more fascinated with holtzmann._

_"Well were working on making a prototype for the military" holtzmann said Erin awed. The rest of the night went by in the beautiful bliss.Holtzmann walked Erin to her door step with her arm around her waist._

_"I had so much fun tonight, would you want to go out again" Holtzmann said._

_"Yes, I would love that" Holtzmann lend in and kissed her Erin kissed back. Holtzmann pulled Erin closer to her Erin wrapped her arm around holtzmann neck. Erin pulled back holtzmann smiled and winked._

_"I'll call you later hot stuff" holtzmann kissed her cheek and winked Erin blushed._

(I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over)

Erin was snapped out of her thoughts by the preacher saying "you may now kissed the bride" she watched as Holtzmann grabbed Patty face she watched as Patty wrapped her arms around holtzmann small frame. The guest were cheering and whistling as the two walked hand and hand down the isle. Erin walked back to her car she slide in and sighed thinking what was she going to do now there was a tap on her car window Erin rolled down her window. She realized who it was it was Abby holtzmann best friend she was were a baby blue bridesmaid dress.

"Erin, what are you doing here" Abby said yelling.

"Um...Patty invited me I guess holtzmann didn't tell her we used to date" Erin gave her a small smile.

"No, Erin I mean why are you here, holtzmann told me everything about how you came to her dressing room" " Why Erin why would you do this" Abby opened up the passenger side door and sat down.

"I...Well..I" Erin bursted into tears she put her head on the steering wheel. Abby rubbed her back she suggest to drive Erin home the two changed side Abby was now driving Erin closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah)

When Erin woke up she realized she wasn't anywhere near here apartment she was in fact looking out at a beach shore.

"Were are we" Erin said half asleep.

"We're in new Jersey" Abby said bluntly texting away on her phone.

"What why don't you have to get back to the wedding" Erin became panic.

"Calm down Erin and I texted holtzmann i wasnt feeling good,where here because we need to talk about why you thought it would be a good idea to try and win holtzmann back" Abby said putting the phone away.

"I wasn't trying to win her back" Erin argued.

"Really Erin because what do you call telling her I just felt bad about how things ended" Abby said mocking Erin voice.

"First off I don't sound like that, second of I wasn't trying to get her back I got the invite and I guess it brought up old feelings and I just wanted to see her one more time" Erin said.

"What you did was stupid do you know how long it took holtz to get over you do you know when you left her she was a wreck and then the university hired a new history teacher and saved holtzmann from the pit of despair" Abby yelled at Erin.

(Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?)

Abby remembered the way holtzmann looked when Erin left she remebered how she had to force food into holtzmann and how she had to make sure holtzmann actually left work and slept properly.

_"Holtzmann honey you have to eat " Abby sat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on her work table she hate seeing holtzmann like this she has completely shut down._

_Abby walked into the lab the next day and found holtzmann in the same spot the sandwich was still there untouched. Abby sighed she picked holtzmann up and took her to the shower that was usually used for chemical spills she stripped holtzmann pushed her into the shower handed her the soap. She pulled out clothes she had kept for holtzmann she grabbed the clothes holtzmann changed into them._

_"Hello..um..I heard their was a engineer here I was if they could help me fix my lamp" the tall woman spoke._

_Abby saw holtzmann eyes light up and it was like love at first sight and Abby secretly prayed this woman would be the one._

(Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead)

"When Patty came in to her life it was like a new holtzmann"Abby said.

"Why did you tell me that story" Erin said as tears ran down her face.

"I told you because what you did to holtzmann was shit but holtzmann did meet the woman of her life and it should make you realize you need to move on" Abby said she started the car up.

(Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead)

The car ride back to Erin apartment was quite and long but it gave Erin time to think about everything that happened. It gave her time to think and process the events that happen today and she realized that Abby was right she needed to move on with her life just like holtzmann did. Abby pulled up to Erin apartment.

"Hey Abby, thank you and mabye tell holtz I'm sorry" Abby smiled and Erin went up to her apartment. She went inside and poured a glass of whine blasted music and danced she danced to forget holtzmann she danced to start over. Four wine glasses later she realized she could do this that she could move on with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adele  
> (Sorry for no comfort)


	25. We wish you a merry Christmas (Polybusters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back please  
> (Sorry if the ending felt weird)

(We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year)

The fire house was decorated head to toe in Christmas lights, fake snow, Christmas trees, and a little Christmas town with a working train and that was just the down stair. In the upstair (holtzmann work space that she rightfully claimed despite what Patty said she won it fair and square)holtzmann had moved all her dangerous equipment and put it in storage she decorated the work space with Christmas lights and Christmas trees she had a throne up against the wall on one side of the wall was a work bench with all types of toys in front of the throne was red velvet carpet and a camera for taking pictures.

This year was very special for the ghostbusters family they were granted the opportunity to host a Christmas party for all the less fortunate kids who wouldn't normally have a good Christmas. When hearing this holtzmann became excited instead of visit the children the children would come to them. It took everything for Abby and Erin to convince holtzmann that she shouldn't starts putting up decorations right after Halloween.

(Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year)

Patty was awoken by a strange noise coming from the kitchen downstairs Patty rolled over and looked at her clock the clock read 7:00 am she sighed to herself and moved out the bed. She slowly walked into the hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen to much to her surprise she saw a man in a red suit with black boots rummaging through the refrigerator. Patty silently cursed to herself and grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall Patty swung the broom in the air and screamed this startled the man and he turned around and to much of Patty surprise it was holtzmann in a Santa suit.

"Holtzmann, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Patty lowered the broom.

"Well you give me a heart attack every time I see you" holtzmann winked trying to charm her way out of a yelling but Patty just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Foot steps could be heard the sound of running feet be heard in hallway up stairs Abby and Erin came downstairs in a panic.

"Is everything okay we heard screams" Erin said as she tried to catch her breath Abby was right behind her she was holding a lamp in her hand.

"Yeah babes Ms. Christmas over here was just hungry" Patty said. After they had settled down and started to work on breakfast Kevin walked in wearing a tight red shorts that had white cloth around the end with a tight red long sleeve shirt that had white cloth at around the sleeve and he wore a red Santa hat.

"Kevin, hun what are you wearing" Patty and Holtzmann was laughing hysterically while Erin nearly choked on her Orange juice and Abby was somehow not fazed.

"I'm Santa, ho-ho" Kevin laughed loud which only made Patty and Holtzmann laugh louder.

"Kevin, buddy you can't be Santa because I'm Santa" holtzmann tried to wrape her arm around her shoulder. Kevin frowned but eventually got over it when Abby suggest he could be an Elf.

(Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
Now bring us some figgy pudding  
And a cup of good cheer)

It was 8:00pm when the kids and parents started to arrive when the kids enter the firehouse they all gasped and awed in excitement. The jumped up and down cheering with joy. Patty and Erin welcomed the children and parents at the door they were dresses like elves while they passed out candy canes to the kids. Abby passed out the toys to the kids while answering question the kids had about the ghostbusters and what type of ghost they see. Kevin well I guess Kevin got so wrapped up and over excited he tired himself out and fell asleep on the couch but it was okay because holtzmann had the best idea she put glasses over his eyes and set up another camera and had a picture with an Elf. Holtzmann sat on the Santa thrown asked the kids what they wanted for Christmas she became so soft and gentle listening intently to everything they had to say and even made them laugh.

(We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it right here)

It was 10:00pm when the children and parents left the fire station. The girls tiredly sat on the couch their feet were hurting their eyes were heavy and frankly Kevin was taking up to much sleep and he was snoring to loud. Holtzmann tries her best to stretched out in the couch her eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Awe holtzy, are you tired sweety" Patty said as she walked over to holtzmann. Holtzmann raised her arms up.

"Yes, carry me please" holtzmann smiled patty rolled her eyes and picked her up and carried her to their room. The two walked into the bed Patty set holtzmann on the bed holtzmann curled up under the covers in the bed.

(So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
So bring us some figgy pudding  
And bring it right here  
Good tidings we bring  
To you and your king  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year)

"She so cute when she sleeps you almost forget she could blow up the whole world if she wanted to" Abby said as she walked into the bed room and slid into the bed.

"Yeah, she so cute I guess her and Kevin got really worn out" Erin said as she button up her plaid pjam shirt.

"You know what I've notice you haven't said a word about Kevin outfit" Patty said as she slid into bed.

"What...Kevin.... I didn't even notice his outfit" Erin said.

"Really, I know you looked at his butt its okay hun talk about him you have a minute" She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, his butt looked nice, but not as cute as all of your guys butts" she said trying to cover herself.

"Erin, sweety we know you love us it's okay if you looked at his butt" Patty walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Patty laced her hands into Erin they walked to the bed and they curled up they snuggled up. The girls slept amazing they woke up to an amazing Christmas that was filled with kisses and hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Christmas playlist


	26. Clean (Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann post-break ft Tolzmannn  
> (Second part of someone like you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back  
> (Sorry this took so long)

_The drought was the very worst, ah ah_  
_When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst_  
_It was months, and months of back and forth, ah ah_

"Holtzmann I love you... A lot but I can't keep seeing you... Its not you its me I just can't" Erin words cut like knives. Tears started to build in holtzmann eyes she shook her head in disbelief.

"What..Erin... I don't understand I thought everything was going great I don't understand is it me did I hurt you because I'm sorry I just don't understand" tears were streaming down holtzmann face. Holtzmann didn't want this to be real she wanted this to be a bad dream.

"Look... Jill like I said its not you its me this isn't going to work" The tears were now blurring holtzmann vision she saw Erin hand reach out to touch her but she pulled back.

"Holtzmann my name is holtzmann and I can't believe you two years two years we have been together and you're giving me the its not you it me speech if you didn't like me then why would you have strung me along for so long" Holtzmann felt her blood boiling she became angry. Holtzmann shot up off the couch and walked to the door she felt Erin eyes follow her.

"Get out" holtzmann yelled through her tears.

"Jil-holtzmann I'm sorry" Erin stood up her hands were shaking tears were streaming down her face.

"Get out" Holtzmann yelled again holtzmann watched Erin leaved she slammed the door behind her and dropped to her knees. Holtzmann let out a tearful scream she cried so hard that she was gasping for air. She felt like she was falling apart like her world was crashing down. When holtzmann was finally able to to stop the tears she walked herself to the kitchen grabbed the wine she had bought and walked upstairs and crawled into bed and ddrinked until she passed out.

 _You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore_  
_Hung my head, as I lost the war, and the sky turned black like a perfect storm_

The sun shined bright in holtzmann face her hair was matted to her head her head was killing her she looked over and the time was nine o'clock she was late and had twenty missed calls and twelve missed text from Abby. She gave a great sigh and rolled out of bed she didn't bother changing her clothes or showering she felt numb. She called a cab and left to go to the university.She walked into to the lab with dead eyes her eyes were puffy she walked over to her bench and sat down and started working.

"Holtz, were hav-" Abby was about to yell but saw holtzmann face and stopped she wrapped her arms around her Holtzmann leand into her and cried.

"She left me Abby, I thought it was going so well she didn't even explain she just said it was her not me" Holtzmann cried harder she started hyperventilating. Abby rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Shsh, holtzmann its okay" Abby cupped her face.

"But what I'm I supposed to do" tears streamed downed holtzmann face.

"You're going to be fine, you don't need her" "If she wasn't brave enough to tell you why she doesn't want to be with you then she doesn't deserve"Abby said.

Holtzmann wished she could believe Abby but she couldn't for the rest of the day she kept to herself silently crying letting the tears roll of her cheeks. After work Abby suggested to give her a ride home but she declined and said she had some kink to figure out in her latest invention. But it was a lie holtzmann waited until she was sure that Abby had left she took a cab to a lesbian bar she used to go to before she met Erin.

The loud music was blaring through the club drunk and sweaty body's were grinding on each other on the dance floor. Holtzmann walled over to the bar she order a gin tonic from a the a pink haired bartender three gin tonic later holtzmann is dancing in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by different woman she didn't know they where touching and groping her.

Holtzmann spotted a brunette woman with curly hair that looked like Erin she moved away from the dance floor and walled over to who she thought was Erin. She tapped on the woman shoulder the woman turned around it wasn't Erin but a woman Nancy she smiled at holtzmann. Holtzmann put on her charm and Nancy led holtzmann to the dance floor their body's were close to each other their was no space between them Nancy kissed Holtzmann lips she tasted like Vodka. Holtzmann hands wander up and down Nancy body Nancy hands were tangled in holtzmann hair. Nancy whispered they should leave and go back to hers holtzmann led her back to her apartment. The two were tangled together when Nancy touched Holtzmann her body tingled with Nancy it was rough and fast holtzmann could feel her orgasm wash over she screamed in pleasure. Tears started to fall from her eyes Nancy tried to cuddle up against her but holtzmann pushed her away.

"You can leave now" Holtzmann voice was harsh and cold Nancy have her a sharp look she collected her close and left leaving holtzmann hallow and alone. She got out of bed went downstairs grabbed a bottle of vodka sat down on the couch and watched TV and drinked until the world around her became fuzzy.

Once again holtzmann trudged into work late her hair was messy and frizzy her eyes were blood shot red her head was pounding. As she walked closer to the lab she started to regretting coming in knowing Abby would scold her. Holtzmann walked in and saw Abby pacing around Abby turned around she crossed her arm Holtzmann smiled shooting finger guns and winking at her but Abby face didn't give away she was angry.

"Holtzmann, were have you been, and what happened you look like death" Abby scolded her holtzmann just shrugged her shoulder and walked past her.

Abby sighed "have you at least eaten today" holtzmann just shrugged and just worked on her equipment. Abby shook her head she went over to her desk pulled out her lunch and handed it to holtzmann.

"Eat holtzmann" holtzmann pushed the lunch to the side and shook her head. Abby sighed and walked over to her white boarded and started working hoping if she just ignored holtzmann mabye she would eat.

The day dragged on and Abby couldn't get holtzmann to eat or talk but she just sighed and left holtzmann alone she said her goodbyes to holtzmann she left money on her desk for her and told her she can stop by her apartment anytime Holtzmann waved her off. When holtzmann realize she was finally alone she took the money off the desk and went back down to the club. The club was booming the girls were on the dance floor their body's close together their arms tangled together some girls lips were locked on to another girls body. holtzmann walked back over to the bar she said hello to the pink haired girl who she learned from the night before was named Nicole holtzmann ordered around over vodka tonics.

Five vodka tonics later holtzmann stumbled onto the dance floor her arms wrapped around a brunette neck the two were grinding into each other the brunette leanded in to kiss holtzmann. Holtzmann kissed back allowing the brunette to feel up and down her body holtzmann led the brunette to a cab. Holtzmann sat on top of the brunette in the cab grinding her hips into her kissing the girls neck earning a moan from the girl.

Holtzmann led the girl into her room the girl straddled her hips grinding into holtzmann kissing her neck. The girl pulled down holtzmann pants she started kissing holtzmann thighs causing her to moan. The girl pulled down her underwear the brunette licked up holtzmann slit holtzmann threw head back the brunette tongue slid in and out of holtzmann.Holtzmann tangled her hands into the brunette hair.

"Fuck...Erin" Holtzmann moan. Holtzmann froze the brunette froze looked up at her holtzmann body stiffened the brunette awkwardly gave an excuse about having to leave. There holtzmann laid horny and depressed holtzmann slipped her hand into herself she closed her eyesand imagined Erin was touching she came all over her finger. She dragged herself to the shower washed herself and curled into bed.

Holtzmann alarm ranged at 6:00 she even got a phone call from Abby but she just ignored. Here stomach was growling she hasn't eaten since Saturday morning. But she just left for work as she walked down the halls she noticed the name on the history teacher door had changed to Ms.Tolan. She walked into the lab noticed Abby hadn't arrived yet she went over to her work station pulled out a pack of cigarettes she took one out and lit it up she felt wave of guilt knowing that if Abby walked in she would be upset it took Abby and Erin to quite. She took one long drag and blew it out she heard Abby talking to someone outside their door they were laughing holtzmann hid the pack of cigarettes under her table.

"Holtzmann did you burn something again" holtzmann just turned her head and blinked at her Abbby sighed knowing holtzmann still shutting her out.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet because I grabbed an extra breakfast sandwich from the bakery from around the corner I know how much you love them" Abby sat the sand which next to holtzmann. Holtzmann once again pushed the food away and shook her head.

"Come on holtz its been like what four days since you've eaten, you must be starving" Abby became frustrated with holtzmann she sighed and went over to her white board and started working.

"Hey, holtzmann me and Patty are going to go and grab lunch at the sandwich shop do you want to come with" Abby said as she walked into the room holtzmann furrowed brow in confusion.

"Patty is the new history teacher, so do you want to come ethier I'm going to bring you back something to eat" Holtzmann shook her head Abby rolled her eyes. Abby came back with a sandwich in her hand sat it next to holtzmann. Holtzmann pushed it to the side and continued working.

The day rolled by Abby left money again on the table only hoping holtzmann was using the money for food Abby kissed holtzmann on the cheek told her good bye. Once again holtzmann waited until Abby let to go to the club. She walked into sat at the bar smiled at Nicole chatted and flirted with a brunette with short at some point the brunette had dared holtzmann to do shots and twelve shots later holtzmann and the brunette were on the bar grinding into each other. The brunette who she learned was named Zoe kissed holtzmann neck holtzmann kissed Zoe lips her tongue licked across Zoe lip her tongue in eneter Zoe mouth.

"Hey, get off my girlfriend" holtzmann was snatched off the bar by a tall woman who punched holtzmann in the eye and knocked her down holtzmann got up an tried to hit her but her hand was stopped by Nicole. Holtzmann was now kicking and scream swear words spilled out of her mouth as Nicole dragged her out of the club. Nicole offer a ride home but holtzmann declined holtzmann said she would call a friend. But holtzmann handed the phone over to Nicole

"Abby I'm Nicole from the Ms.Sapphic club on 31st street your friend holtzmann is drunk and has black eye can you come and get her" Nicole said. Holtzmann sat on the curb waiting for Abbby holtzmann began to feel tired she closed her eyes. When holtzmann woke her head was hurting she began to notice this wasn't her room she began to panic she looked down she was still fully dressed but that didn't mean some perv didn't abducte her she heard noise downstairs she slowly walked downstairs preparing herself to fight off some old man.

"Well good morning sunshine" Abby said in a dry tone holtzmann stopped and gave her a small smile.

"Come sit down and tell me why I had to get out of bed at 3am on a Saturday morning and wrestle you into my car or you could tell me why you got into a bar fight" Abby yelled holtzmann covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. Abby walked over and put her hand gently on holtzmann back she led holtzmann to a chair in the kitchen she grabbed the breakfast she made for holtzmann of the stove she made her a cup of water and handed her a aspirin. She watched as holtzmann once again reject food and took the pill and laid her head on the table.

"Honey you can't live like this its been a week, and I know your hurt and upset but this behavior is going to end up killing yourself or worse think about it what if the university finds out you will get fired or get defunded by the government" Abby rubbed holtzmann back slowly.

Abby insisted holtzmann would stay the night so she could monitor her. But when Abby said her good night holtzmann snuck out and went back to the club. She walked over to the bar the music was hurting her head but she didn't care she tried ordering around of shots but Nicole told her Abby wasn't aloud to give her no more than one drink. Holtzmann frown Nicole just shrugged her shoulder holtzmann walked away from the bar she started dancing with an older women who had to be in her late 40s the woman offered to by holtzmann a drink holtzmann smiled and nodded again. Five drinks later holtzmann once again on the bar swaying her hips the women were practically drooling over her she started getting hot she reached down and took of her crop top the women screamed cheering her on.

"Hello, Abby its Nicole again could you come get holtzmann" Abby arrived she saw holtzmann on the bar practically half naked a group of women crowded around her.

Abby practically snatched holtzmann off the bar dragging her out of the club. The warm August air hit holtzmann face her stomach started to churn she ran over to a garbage can and threw up tears started forming in her eyes the tears spilled out as she threw up Abby patted her back.

The next morning holtzmann woke up to find Abby had left her a note on the table "The dean wants to meet us I'll cover for you" Holtzmann read the note. She changed out of her clothes and raced out the door Holtzmann ran to the university. She bursted through the dean door patting she sat down next to Abby.

"It was nice of you to finally join us" the dean was mad his hands were clasped together.

"Now do you two know why I called you two in here" he cut them off before they could answer. He turned his computer around and showed them a YouTube video titled "Lesbian gone wild" it was a video of holtzmann dancing on the bar and taking her clothes off and the showed them a video titled "Girl fight" it was of holtzmann fighting the girl in the club.

"This is unacceptable behavior you can't be doing this, here at the Higgins institution we have high expectations" the dean said.

"High expectations what the fuck are you talking about just last week an English teacher snorted cocaine in front of his class" Abby became angry raising her voice holtzmann grabbed Abby hand and squeezed her hand.

"You guys are representing us and the government we can't have your engineer getting into fights and stripping on top of a bar" Abby hands became a fist.

"So I've decided that we're going to have to let go of holtzmann" The dean said.

"What you can't do that she the best engineer I've ever had you can't let her go because of a few mistakes" Abby stood up holtzmann grabbed Abby by the shoulder and shook her head.

"Please give her another chance its just been a rough week for her" Abby pleaded.

"Fine ten months we will check up on her again and holtzmann you have to stay sober for ten months but one step out of line she out" The dean said.

_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning_  
_That's when I could finally breathe_  
_And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean_

A month has past since Abby and Holtzmann meeting with the dean. Its been a month since holtzmann been to the club.

Abby walked into the lab the next day and found holtzmann in the same spot the sandwich was still there untouched. Abby sighed she picked holtzmann up and took her to the shower that was usually used for chemical spills she stripped holtzmann pushed her into the shower handed her the soap. She pulled out clothes she had kept for holtzmann she grabbed the clothes holtzmann changed into them.

"Hello..um..I heard their was a engineer here I was if they could help me fix my lamp" the tall woman spoke. Holtzmann froze in her track she was mesmerized by the woman beauty.

"Hi, Patty this is holtzmann she an amazing engineer" Abby introduced holtzmann. Holtzmann body language changed she had more pep in her step her seemed to show signs of life.

"I wouldn't say amazing but I have been told I'm good with my hands" Holtzmann winked at Patty.

"Mmh I bet you're hands feel amazing" Patty face was an inch away from holtzmann face holtzmann could feel her breath on her lips Holtzmann bit her lip in frustration. Abby cleared her throat snapping both of them out of their thoughts.

"Right um....I'll show you what's wrong with my lamp" Patty guided holtzmann to her room.

Holtzmann walked into Patty class room it was filled with quotes from historical figures their was a book shelf filled with maps and biography of famous African Americans biography. Patty led holtzmann to her desk and showed a burnt out light.

"Mmh very interesting" holtzmann leaner closer to the lamp she pulled out a magnifying glass she looked through the glass she searched the lamp. Patty laughed and smiled.

"So, what's the problem doc" Patty said.

"Well it looks like your lamp is a dud but I could definitely fix it with some few modification" holtzmann winked at her.

"Really that would be great" Patty said give holtzmann a big hug. Holtzmann froze for a moment but then relaxed into it holtzmann took in Patty scent holtzmann didn't want to let go. Holtzmann grabbed the lamp winked at Patty and walked out the door heart was racing her stomach had butterflies in it she started humming "my girl" by temptations. She walked into the lab happy she was practically glowing and Abby noticed she raised an eye brow she watched as holtzmann turned on her music "wake me up before you gogo" by Duran Duran started playing she watched as holtzmann danced and started eating the sandwich from yesterday.

_There was nothing left to do, ah ah_  
_When the butterflies turned to dust, they covered my whole room_  
_So I punched a hole in the roof, ah ah_  
_Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you_  
_The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing_

It was a month later until she saw Patty again. Holtzmann walked down the hallway carrying the lamp in her arm she knocked on the door. Patty looked up from grading papers she smiled at holtzmann and waved her in.

"Ho Ho Ho merry Christmas Patricia" holtzmann deepened her voice to sound like Santa she placed the lamp on her desk Patty laughed.

"Holtzy its September and 90 degree outside" holtzmann grinded at the new nickname.

"Well patty-cakes its always Christmas when your with me" she wink at Patty.

"Mmh then I'll have to return the favor how about I take you out for drinks after work" Patty stood up and wrapped her arms around holtzmann waist bringing holtzmann closer to her body. Patty lips were hovering over holtzmann lips holtzmann let out a small moan Patty smiled.

"I don't drink" holtzmann looked at Patty's lips wonder if they are as soft they look.

"Dinner then" Patty licked her lips.

"I'll pick you up at 8" holtzmann pressed her lips to Patty. Patty deepened the kiss holtzmann hands traveled to Patty butt she gave it a hard squeeze Patty moaned. Patty hands moved up under holtzmann shirt holtzmann broke away.

"Why Ms. Tolan I'm a lady I don't fuck on the first date" holtzmann spoke in fake country accent. Holtzmann kissed her one last time and walked out the door.

_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning_  
_That's when I could finally breathe_  
_And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean_  
_I think I am finally clean, ah_  
_Said, I think I am finally clean, ah_

Holtzmann pulled up to patty apartment complex. She wore a tuxedo it was a black tux with a small bow tie she held red roses in her hand as she knocked on the door. The door opened slowly holtzmann mouth went dry there stood Patty she wore a form fitting red dress the two sleeves fell of her shoulders her hair was done up in braids. Holtzmann heart was pounding her hands started to shake she forgot how to form words.

"Wow just wow you look like a goddess" holtzmann stood there in awe at Patty beauty.

" Thank you, but look you honey you look like a sexy James bond" Patty said pulling holtzmann into a kiss.

"Then if I'm James Bond then your my bond girl" holtzmann kissed her. Holtzmann wrapped her arm around Patty waist she led Patty to her black mozzarita Patty gasped at the sight.

"Wow now you'll definitely be the next James Bond" holtzmann opened the door of the car.

They arrived at the restaurant holtzmann wrapped her arms around her waist they were seated at a candle lit table the Waiter came by asking for their drink orders.

"I will have a sweet tea with lemon and my lovely date will have red wine" holtzmann winked at Patty Patty smiled.

"No I'll have a sweet tea with lemon if your not drinking neither am I"Patty smiled.

"Why miss Tolan are you trying to get me sober" holtzmann spoke in a fake southern accent she even did a fake gasp

"Well that's the idea" Patty winked at holtzmann.

"So Ms.Tolan tell me about yourself" She grinned and leaned in.

"We'll I'm a history and African American studies and in my spare time I like to read murder mysteries and I've seen all of Star Wars movies" Holtzmann laughed and booped her nose. "So Ms.Holtzmann tell me about yourself".

"I have four children they are chinchillas I have a PHDin nuclear engineering and my department has been funded by the government for a year now". Patty and holtzmann shared stories laugh and have an amazing time.

Holtzmann and Patty arrived at Patty's Apartment door Patty leaned down kissed holtzmann lips holtzmann hand was wrapped around Patty neck.Patty opened the front door pressed holtzmann to the door and kissed holtzmann neck holtzmann moaned. Patty lead them to the bed Patty touches were soft and slow when holtzmann had came all over her Patty fingers tears fell from holtzmann eyes Patty pulled holtzmann close to her body holtzmann then realized she never wanted to leave the comfort of Patty arms.

_Ten months sober, I must admit_  
_Just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it_  
_Ten months older I won't give in_  
_Now that I'm clean I'm never gonna risk it_

It's been ten months since their meeting with the dean. Its been ten months since holtzmann had a drink or even gone to the club. It's been five months since her and Patty have been dating and holtzmann couldn't be happier.

Holtzmann looked at herself in the mirror she adjusted her black bow tie on her tuxedo. Patty was taking holtzmann to a fancy restaurant to celebrate holtzmann staying sober for ten months. Holtzmann heard a knock at the door when holtzmann opened the door there stood Patty in the door way she was wearing a long pink dress her hair was up in braids.

"You look amazing" holtzmann said she kissed Patty lips.

"You look stunning" Patty wrapped her arms around holtzmann waist.

The drought was the very worst, ah ah  
When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst

Two years since holtzmann and Patty have been dating. Holtzmann pulled up to her and Patty shared house in a limo Holtzmann had made reservations to a spa for the day she knew Patty should be home by now and should have seen the new outfit she bought for her.

Holtzmann knocked on the door the door opened slowly and there stood Patty in the door way she wore a baby pink dress that made her look like bae from dirty dancing. Holtzmann kissed her on the cheek she grabbed Patty's hand and dragged her to the limo. Patty was amazed by how much trouble she went to spoil her. Holtzmann on the other hand holtzmann is practically bouncing up and down in the seat like a little kid on Christmas.

The limo came to a stop holtzmann opened the door of the limo Patty steeped out of the limo she was shocked by the scenery. They were at a small park there was a gazebo it was decorated with fairy lights the table had white dinning cloth there were rose petals as a pathway there was also two wine glasses on the table.

"Malady" holtzmann bowed in front of Patty she intertwined her hands with Patty's hand she lead her to the gazebo. Holtzmann pulled out the chair for Patty. Holtzmann sat down grabbed Patty hands and smiled.

"This is so sweet holtzy, but I don't understand what is this all for" holtzmann got up from the table she got down one knee she pulled out a small ring box.

"Patricia Marie Tolan when you came into my life two years ago changed it for the better I was a broken and shattered but then I met you and you brought sunshine to my dark world will you do me the honor of marrying me" She opened the box it was a small diamond ring Patty grabbed holtzmann face and kissed her.

"I take that as a yes" Patty shook her head yes and kissed holtzmann.Holtzmann and Patty walked hand in hand back to the limo.

"I love you so much and you looked so hot today I want to show you how much I love you" holtzmann said against Patty ear. Patty let out a moan. Holtzmann got on her knees and rolled up Patty dress so it was at her waist. Holtzmann pulled down her underwear she bared her face against Patty licking at her slit. Patty hands went into holtzmann hands she threw her head back moaning holtzmann name and several swear words. Holtzmann than kissed her inner thighs while she moved her fingers in and out of her. Patty could feel herself going over the edge she came all over holtzmann fingers. Holtzmann sucked her fingers cleaned while looking at Patty causing to moan.

_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning_  
_That's when I could finally breathe_  
_And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean_  
_Rain came pouring down when I was drowning_  
_That's when I could finally breathe_  
_And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean_

A year later holtzmann is standing in front of the mirror she wore a black tuxedo she was surrounded by all of her friend they were laugh and drinking holtzmann talked about how excited she was. Her friend Nicole came up to her and whispered in her ear saying that a tall woman was asking to speak to her holtzmann told her to let the woman in the woman walked in holtzmann gasped and told everyone to be get out.

"Um..hi holtzmann" holtzmann was stunned she couldn't believe what she was seeing her eyes started to water.

"What are you doing here" Holtzmann snapped crossing her arms.

"Umm... I just wanted to say I feel bad about how things ended with us I thought I-" Erin was cut off by holtzmann.

"No you don't get to do this you don't get to show up on my wedding and try to apologize and win me back, you just don't get to do this it took me two years to get over you and then I meet the most amazing woman who cares about me, you don't get to do this Erin "Holtzmann was on the verge of tears her hands were in a tight fist. Holtzmann watched as Erin walked out the room. Tears started to form she called out to Abby from the hallway.

"Abby she showed up what am I supposed to do" she wrap her arms around Abby and cried into Abby shoulder.

"What do you mean do you not want to marry Patty" Abby couped holtzmann face.

"I do want to marry Patty its just Erin showed up and what if this is fate" holtzmann sighed and roared out of frustration.

"Do you love love Patty" Abby asked.

"I do love Patty with all my heart she bring the calm to my chaos" Holtzmann would defend her love for Patty in a heartbeat.

"Then what's the problem" Abby said.

"But-" Abby cut off holtzmann.

"Look holtz honey I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you is listen to your heart and if you decide your not doing this then there is a back door in the kitchen" Abby left holtzmann with her thoughts.

_I Think I'm finally clean_

Holtzmann stood at the alter waiting for the love of her life. The church bells started to ring she watched as the bridesmaids came walking down Abby gave her a big smile. Here comes the bride started playing she watched as Patty came floating down the isle she look like a radiant queen holtzmann mouthed "you look pretty" Patty kissed holtzmann cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride" the preacher couldn't finish because holtzmann launched on Patty she could feel the butterflies in her stomach she pulled back she was blushing hard the pair laced their hands together and walked down the isle. That night holtzmann and Patty danced to new beginning holtzmann danced to the thought of spending the rest of her life with Patty. She danced to the though of her finally being cleaned and dancing her old life away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Taylor swift


	27. Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments

If you have a song you want me to do comment below or of you have an idea for a fic comment below or if you have feed back comment below or message me on my tumblr its @theygotboxesandnurfguns


	28. One Bad night(Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut with little plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please I want to know if I'm good at this

[Chorus]  
(Talk with your fingertips  
Don't stop the car, let's drive  
Suck on your amber lips  
Just give me one bad night  
Heart beat is razor thin  
Hot heat, you make me high  
Get underneath my skin  
Just give me one bad nigh)

Patty layed in bed her eyes shut tight she knew that the blonde haired beauty wasn't laying beside her. But looking back on the night she had she was glad she had one bad night.

The club was booming the music was loud and chaotic. The dance floor was packed with girls dancing I to each other. By the bar there were drunken girls were doing shots, kissing and flirting. Holtzmann walked in the club right on time 10pm sharp as always she wore her hair pinned up it was frizzy after a long day of work she had taken her of her overall they were now replaced with skinny jeans and a crop top. She walked over to the bar waving over her newly found favorite bar tender Patty she would wear bright colors and always wore a smile.

"Hey, cutie I'll have my usual Vodka tonic" she watched as Patty rolled her eyes at the nickname. That reaction gave holtzmann butterfly's in her stomach. She watched intensively as Patty made her drink Patty sat it down started to walk away.

"What time are you getting off tonight" Patty stopped in her tracts and turned around and scrunched up her face.

"In 20 minutes why?" Patty had every good reason to question holtzmann motivates. Ever since holtzmann been coming in regularly she would hit on Patty and every time Patty would reject her and watch her go and flirt with every girl in the bar.

"Were going to dance, remember I asked you if we could dance and you said I can't leave my job to dance with you but now your not working" Holtzmann grinned. And with a shrug before Patty knew it she was pulled out into the dance floor and in that moment she knew tonight was going to be a long and adventures night.

[Pre-Chorus]  
(Ohh, ahh  
You make me feel like  
I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad, bad  
Ohh, ahh  
Let's have a good time  
And never look back  
Let's never look back)

Patty was probably on her fifth drink of the night she watched as holtzmann chugged down her third beer. Holtzmann caught her staring at the corner of her eye and gave a smug grin she grabbed Patty hand once again dragging her to the dance. She pulled Patty close to her swaying her hips back and forth every so often Holtzmann would kiss Patty neck. By some point into the night holtzmann had convinced Patty into getting in a cab with her. The cab driver drove then to this big abandoned warehouse at the outskirts of the Bronx holtzmann lead Patty to the door she could hear the loud music booming thought the warehouse. There had to be at least a hundred people in the warehouse on the far side of the room there was a make shift bar and on top of a plat form in back center was a DJ and in the middle of the room was the dance floor.

The dance floor was cover in people dancing into each other they were covered in paint and glitter the strobe lights zoomed across the room hitting the dance floor. The scene look like something out of a college movie were the quite shy girl is taken to a rave and then by some point of the night the building is destroyed and the cops come and shut them down.

[Chorus]  
(Talk with your fingertips  
Don't stop the car, let's drive  
Suck on your amber lips  
Just give me one bad night  
(One bad night)  
Heart beat is razor thin  
(One bad night)  
Hot heat, you make me high  
(One bad night)  
Get underneath my skin  
(Give me one bad night)  
Just give me one bad night  
One bad night  
One bad night  
One bad night)

Holtzmann once again lead Patty to the dance floor but this time Patty brought holtzmann close to her body. They moved there hips into each other holtzmann leans closer to Patty's face kissed her lips. Patty brought her closer kissing her back holtzmann arms wrapped around her neck Patty arms wrapped around holtzmann waist. Patty and holtzmann spent the rest of that night having there hands roam each others body.

[Bridge]  
(We play with fire  
These yellow marks get glowing  
Ember on the wire, I'm burning with you on this black tar road  
When it feels this good, you don't let go)

It was around midnight the sound of police sirens could be heard down the street. People started running in every direction in a big frenzy the cops came bursting in arresting people left and right. Patty his behind a large crate at some point in the confusion she had lost holtzmann in the crowd of people she felt someone touch her hand she jumped away in surprise. She looked and saw it was holtzmann she was about to ask what she was doing but holtzmann put a finger to her lip she grab her hand and the two ran out of the building. They ran down the block as fast as they could once they knew they were far enough away from the ware house they stopped and caught their breaths.

"So do you regret going dancing with me" Holtzmann let out a loud laugh.

"You know if you told me you were just get me drunk and then drag me to the outskirt of the Bronx to a abandoned warehouse to drink with a bunch of random college kids I would have told you no" She watched as holtzmann frowned. "Look baby I'm glad you took me out dancing because I would have stayed home reading a book all by myself" Patty grabbed holtzmann face and kissed her hard. Holtzmann hand wandered down to Patty but squeezing her ass Patty moaned.

[Pre-Chorus]  
(Ohh, ahh  
You make me feel like  
I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad)

They called for a taxi holtzmann legs were sprayed out on Patty's lap as Patty kisses her neck. Holtzmann head was tilted back laying on the window she let out loud moans. Holtzmann straddled Patty kissing her lips grinding her hips into her kissing her neck holtzmann hand went up her shirt roaming her hands up her body. Patty hands cupped her ass the taxi was filled with soft drunken moans.

[Chorus]  
(Talk with your fingertips  
Don't stop the car, let's drive  
Suck on your amber lips  
Just give me one bad night  
(One bad night)  
Heart beat is razor thin  
(One bad night)  
Hot heat, you make me high  
(One bad night)  
Get underneath my skin  
(Give me one bad night)  
Just give me one bad night)

The taxi stopped in front of Patty's apartment. Patty lead holtzmann to her room. Holtzmann started taking her clothes off as Patty lead her to the bed room Holtzmann pinned Patty down to the bed. She took of Patty shirt kissing down her body unbuttoning her pants pulling down her pants. She took of her panties Patty spread her legs as holtzmann kissed her thighs holtzmann hands wander up to Patty's chest she played with her nipples. Patty moaned loud as she felt holtzmann hands on her chest. Holtzmann licked small strokes into Patty.

"Oh fuck" Patty moaned her hands wrapped in holtzmann hair tugging at her. Holtzmann gripped her thighs pulling her closer. Her strokes became faster as patty bucked her moaning her name every so often.

"Oh..feels...so good" Patty stuttered as holtzmann add two fingers in side thrusting hard. holtzmann sucked on her neck as she thruster two fingers in and out her. Patty archer her back as holtzmann took her boob into her mouth.

"Oh...fuck..holtz" Patty came undone right then cuming all over Holtzmann fingers. She watched as holtzmann licked her fingers clean. Patty grabbed her face and kissed her hard tasting herself on holtzmann mouth she kissed down holtzmann neck. Holtzmann threw her head back moaning loud. Patty layed holtzmann down on her back kissing her thighs. Holtzmann bit her lip as she watched Patty buried her face inside her.

"Oh...fuck..yes" holtzmann clenched the sheets. Her head was thrown back as Patty sucked on her core. Patty hand roamed up and down htzmann thighs. Patty added three fingers causing holtzmann to gasp loud. Patty thruster hard causing her to moan loud she could feel her legs turning jiggly.

"Fuck....Patty..oh" Holtzmann gripped Patty shoulder as she went back down between her legs she could feel her tongue going in and out.

"Fuck..Patty" Holtzmann cum all over Patty's face Holtzmann kissed her hard pulling her close. Patty pulled holtzmann close as she pull the comforter over there naked bodies Holtzmann snuggled into her.

[Outro]  
(One bad night  
One bad night  
One bad night

All night  
Never gonna stay  
All night  
Never gonna stay  
All night

One bad night  
One bad night  
One bad night  
One bad night

All night  
All night)

Patty layed in bed her eyes shut tight she knew that the blonde haired beauty wasn't laying beside her. But looking back on the night she had she was glad she had one bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayley kiyoko


	29. Sick of losing soulmates(yatesbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to be soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flash backs  
> Comment suggestions or feed back

(What a strange being you are, God knows where I'd be  
If you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark  
A dumb screenshot of youth  
Watch how a cold broken teen  
Will desperately lean upon a superglued human of proof)

Erin couldn't believe it this was how it was going to end not with wedding bells but with screaming "I can't do this anymore". She sat in the back of the taxi watching the building go by as tears streamed down her face she kept telling herself she had to leave she couldn't be ghostgirl anymore and that it was time to put ghost hunting behind her. She passed a high school where the bus were pulling in and it remind her of when she first met Abby.

_"Ghostgirl" "look out its a ghost" "boo I'm a ghost Erin" the high schoolers teased they all shouted at Erin as she passed by. She thought they would have gotten over it by the time she went to high school but it didn't pass. She sighed to herself knowing it was going to be a long four years. Later on as the teasing continuedas she went from class to class. Erin grabbed her lunch and a book she was on her way to the library but she had been corner's by a bunch of kids that screamed "ghostgirl" they all chanted and formed a circle around her. Erin fell down to her knees tears fell down her cheeks. But right in front of her stood a girl with long hair that was put in a ponytail she wore a flannel and jeans._

_"Shut up, and leave this girl alone your all a bunch of ass holes" The screamed at them she started throwing things from her book bag at them until the walked away she crouched down and held out her hand._

_"Hi, I'm Abigail Yates but you can call me Abby" she smiled big helping Erin up and walking with her to the bathroom well more like followed her to the bathroom._

_"You must be new here" Erin finally spoke as she washed her face Abby nodes. "Then you should know your not supposed to talk to me" Erin said as she tried to walk away but Abby stopped her._

_"Well what if want to be your friend" Erin was taken aback she would have never thought she would have another friend again but here she was standing right in front of her._

_"Oh...okay I'm Erin Gilbert" Abby smiled. It was like a matched made in heaven the two became attached at the hip you couldnt find one with out the other. And it didn't matter to them that they had been ostracized by the entire school they were okay with that as long as they had each other. Abby was okay with being associated as being a friend of the ghostgirl Erin felt so loves by Abby they had everything in common._

_Its their senior year and the two had adopted this club they held at Abby house every Friday were the two would go and hunt ghost most of the time the wouldn't find anything but it was okay because that would mean Erin would stay over for the night were they stayed up all night watching the X-files. They had became closer then ever as the year went on one day Abby kissed Erin on the lips in her room and then told her she was in love with her. Erin froze she didn't know what to do she just stood there her face became blank as Abby was about to walk away Erin grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss._

_And after that day Erin thought she had lost Abby forever but that was far from the truth. Her and Abby became closer than ever when prom rolled around the two decided to stay home and have their own prom which consistented of the X-files and a lot of junk food. And from then on Abby had stuck by Erin side even after graduation._

(What the hell would I be without you? (what the hell would I be?) Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth (hide the truth))

Abby sat down in the middle of the bedroom floor. The tears streamed down her cheeks as her thoughts wondered. Abby wiped the tears of her cheeks she thought how did she end up here how did her relationship with Erin go so wrong. She remember when the first really started dating.Sure they had kissed they had kissed in high school but they hadn't official started dating until their senior year in college.

_The two we're cuddled up on the couch watching the X-files Erin head was rested on Abby chest. Abby stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. This was a Friday night ritual they especially need it since it was midterms week. Erin yawned in exhaustion Abby smiled at her she watched as Erin scrunched up her face._

_"What" Abby laughed and smiled._

_"Um...I broke up with Karlie last week" Erin stared at the TV Abby nodded. "....And since we are both single at the same time I was wondering if you wanted to try going out...on a date with me" Erin heart was beating out of her chest her hands were shaking._

_"Erin Ray Gilbert I've been waiting since the twelve grade for you to ask me out" Abby smiled and kiss her cheek._

_"How about next Saturday" Erin nodded and layed her head on Abby lap as Abby stroked her hair._

('Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin  
I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?  
Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again  
I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?)

The blaring of a horns snapped Erin out of her thoughts she sighed as the taxi was stopped by rush hour traffic. Erin looked over and saw a small little dress shop she noticed a black form fitting dress in the store window. She smiled at the sight it reminded her of the dress she wore for spring dance when her and Abby first started dating.

_Erin stood in the mirror making mental checks in her head making sure she had everything. Her mind was racing with different scenarios on how the night would play out and she still wasn't sure if this was the right thing dating her best friend she had so many doubts in her head. She sighed to herself as she took one last glance she walked out of the shared apartment that Abby and her shared. Erin walked into the student center she saw Abby standing off to the side waiting for her. Abby wore a white dress that flowed her hair was in a fench braid._

_"You look amazing" Erin smiled hugging Abby tight._

_"You do too" Abby smiled. She led Erin to the dance floor the to danced awkwardly to "I wanna dance with somebody" by Whitney Houston the couple laughed at each other dance moves. Erin through her head back in a hard laugh Abby pulled Erin close to her wrapped her arms around her waist as the music slowed down Erin wrapped her arm around Abby neck Erin rested her head on Abby shoulder._

_Erin felt light on her feet as Abby spun her around on the dance floor for one shiny moment time had stopped for the two it was as if everything was was placed perfectly together._

The sound of a loud horn blaring pulled Erin out of her thoughts she looked around and noticed the taxi was still in traffic she sighed. She pulled her phone out of her bag she frowned as she saw her reading glasses had fallen out of the bag.She use to use them to read the computer screen while she typed up their book.

_Erin was just having an over all shit day but to come home and find the house in a complete dismay just pushed her to her limit. She called out to Abby she found her in the computer room typing away there were sticky notes all over the walls. Abby looked up from the computer screen and gave her small smile which only boiled her blood more._

_"Hey, babe...what's wrong" Abby smile faded as she became concerned._

_"The mess in the living room all your little gadgets you need to pick them up" Erin sighed._

_"Yeah I'll get it up...Oh were almost finished with the book and there was a report of a ghost sighting at this diner called Ada Love lace I was thinking we could check it out this weekend" Abby watched as Erin scrunched up her face._

_"Um...I was thinking instead of doing the ghost hunter stuff we could go to this fancy banquet their having at Columbia for this physicist teacher who is retiring" Erin knew Abby wouldn't be up to go to a stuffy banquet but she knew if she went there could be a chance she could get a job offer._

_"Why would we want to go to some stuffy banquet" Abby just didn't understand why Erin spent all her time trying to impress those stuck up people._

_"Because its important to me and mabye because going to the banquet will make a good impression on them so I can get ten year" Erin raised her voice becoming angry at how inconsiderate Abby was being._

_"Why do you care about them your always kissing their asses even though their snobby jackasses and plus what happened to us opening up a ghost hunting place and this book are you just going to abandon our thing because some stuffy guy in a suit said their not real" Abby yelled back._

_"Well mabye I don't want to open up some dumb ghost hunting place and mabye I don't want to publish the book" Erin regretted the words that came out her mouth she watched as Abby ran by her. Erin ran after her following her into their bedroom. Abby laid on the bed tears running down her face._

_"Hey Abby, I didn't mean what I said I just was frustrated and upset its just that this banquets is really important to me" Erin laid down right beside her cuddling into Abby._

(We will grow old as friends, I've promised that before  
So what's one more?  
In our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end  
Time and hearts will wear us thin  
So which path will you take, cause we both know a break  
Does exactly what it says on the tin)

Abby got up from the floor she wiped her tears away went into the living room she grabbed the box that was filled with the book they wrote together as she lifted it up she noticed the box was sitting on Erin glasses case. She sat the box back down grabbed the glasses case and threw it away.

_"I'm pretty sure you need glasses" Abby said as she watched Erin squint at the computer screen Erin just shook her head in protest. Abby sighed knowing Erin wasn't going to admit that she probably needs glasses._

_"I don't need glasses Abby the font size should just be bigger" Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"Were are you taking me" Abby dragged Erin behind her as they walked into the eye doctors._

_"Your getting your eyes checked" The eye doctor takes Erin back to the office Erin came walking back to Abby wearing a small round purple glasses on her face. Abby bursted into laughter Erin face turned red in embarrassment._

_"You look so cute, like a cute old lady named Carol" Abbg wiped the tears away as she laughed Erin hide her face in her hands._

_"Don't hide your face you look cute and now were matching" Abby pulled Erin hand down she kissed Erin cheek and smiled. "You know we probably look like a cute old lesbian couple" Erin shook her head and kissed Abby's cheek._

(What the hell would I be, without you  
Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth

'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin  
I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?  
Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates, won't be alone again  
I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?)

The taxi drove up to the curb of the street Erin got out of the taxi the taxi man helped her walk her things up to the apartment floor. Erin walked into the small apartment it felt a lot smaller once she was left alone in it for a minute she started to unpack she grabbed her purse putting it on the bed she felt her phone vibrate.

(I won’t take no for an answer  
(I won’t take no for an answer)  
I won’t take no for an answer  
(I won’t take no for an answer)  
I won’t take no (I won’t take no)  
I won’t take no (I won’t take no))

Erin picked up her phone in hope of it being Abby but she was disappointed it was a text from Columbia telling her that class had been cancel due to a chemical spill. She sighed to herself and sat on the bed her mind started to wonder what Abby must be doing right now. She started to wonder if she should call her and apologize.

(’cause I’m sick of losing soulmates,  
So where do we begin  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?  
Yeah, I’m sick of losing soulmates,  
Won’t be alone again  
I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?)

Abby paced around in her room clutching her phone in her hand her mind was swirling with the idea of calling Erin and begging for her to come back. She sighed and told herself she shouldn't be the one to apologize this wasn't her fault it was Erin who hurt her not the other way around. She thought if Erin really loved her she would call her and try to work it out.

Abby waited all night constantly checking her phone every twenty minutes in hope of Erin calling or texting but that didn't happen at all Abby laid in bed with her hand holding clutching the phone.

Erin held the phone her hand taking it every where she went hoping Abby would call or text her but she never did. So Erin sat down alone on her living room floor drinking wine and eating awful pizza while tears ran down her face at the realization of her loosing her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By: dodie  
> Comment suggestions or feed back


	30. Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions

I'm taking request for one-shots either for a song or by itself just give me the ship and the song or the ship and the prompt comment or ask me on my tumblr its theygotboxesandnurfguns


	31. I love rock and roll(Holtzmann/Kristen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Kristen Stewart on SNL)  
> Holtzmann falls in love with a awkward biker chick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always taking request and critique

(I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me)

"Ghostbusters what's your problem" Kevin held the phone upside down he looked as if he was writing something. Abby walked by and mouthed"who on the phone" Kevin replied with say "some lady about a ghost" Kevin hung up the phone and went back to writing.

"Kevin, can you give me information on this girl or at least hand me the notes you wrote down" Abby rolled her eyes regret started creeping into her mind she thought why did she let Erin convince her to keep him.

"Oh, I didn't write notes I drew a picture of me riding a dinosaur while hold a sword" Kevin showed Abby a poorly drawn picture of him on a dinosaur while his stick figure of himself held a sword. Abby groaned in frustration she moved Kevin out the way and try calling the woman back Abby wrote down the information.

"Kevin sweety next let's try staying focused and at least try to write down information on the ghost" Abby rounded up the girls debrief the girls on the way telling the it was only a class one ghost so it should be a simple ghost.

Holtzmann pulled into a drive way of a small house they had a stone walk way the porch was painted white they had a flower garden in front of the porch. The sound of a motorcycle could be heard pulling into the drive holtzmann stopped in her tracks as she saw the motorcycle pull in the drive way she watched as the person on the motorcycle got off a part of holtzmann hoped it was a cute girl that she could sweep away but another part of her knew it was probably just some guy.

The person reached up and took of the helmet to reveal a short haired girl with beatiful green eyes she started walking towards the girls running her hands through her hair holtzmann could have sworn she was biting her lips. Holtzmann could feel her mouth go dry her hands started to shake she became flustered at the sight of this woman her mind was racing with so many scenarios that all involved her just meeting the young woman half way and kissing her right there.

(Singing, I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me  
Ow!)

"Um..I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting I wasn't sure if I was supposed to come to you or not your receptionist was unclear on that and when I got your...um fire station no one was there" The woman shifted awkwardly looking down trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh, no its fine our receptionist isnt the best and beside we just got here I'm Abby by the way and this is Erin, Patty and-" Abby was cut off by holtzmann.

"Hi, Holtzmann excellent skier, Virgo, 100% Gluten free and absolutely jazzed to meet you" holtzmann stuck out her hand shaking the woman hand as she wink at her watching the woman get flustered she practically her the other girls eye rolls.

"I'm Kristen, um...I'll...um show you inside" Holtzmann hooked her arm around Kristen. Kristen became giggly and flustered.

"Let's hope when this short lived flame dies out Kristen won't try and release a ghost us like last time" Patty laugh as holtzmann shot them an evil eye.

"That was one time and Janet could even get the container open" Holtzmann whisper yelled.

"So Kristen when did you start seeing the ghost appear" Erin interrupted Abby and Holtzmann argument.

"Oh....um the ghost started appearing on Monday at first I thought I was seeing things but then stuff start floating and some green stuff started g leaking from the walls" Holtzmann couldn't keep her eyes off of Kristen she could feel her heart flutter every time she spoke.

"Okay we will split up the ghost couldn't be hiding far I'll be with Erin and Patty and holtzmann can take upstairs" Erin blushed when Abby said they would be partnered together.

(He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me)

"So are you going to ask out Kristen or are you going to pretend you need to stay back for night to make sure the ectoplasm doesn't come to life like last time" Patty did air quotes over the ectoplasm. Holtzmann just shrugged and pretend she didn't know what holtzmann was talking about.

"Come on holtzy you were practically drooling over her just ask her to the mayors dinner party that's this weekend" Holtzmann shrugged her shoulder as they searched the upstairs guest bed room.

Aloud crash could be followed by a shrieking scream Patty and holtzmann raced down stairs to find Abby, Erin, and Kristen huddled in a corner in the kitchen as plates were thrown at them. Patty and Holtzmann pointed their proton pack at the cupboard they fired the guns in hopes of catching the ghost that they couldn't see. Erin, Abby, Patty, and holtzmann pointed their protons pack at the ghost catching it in the beams holtzmann threw a ghost chamber at it sucking up the ghost. It was another successful bust holtzmann grabbed the chamber waving it in the air with a big grin on her face.

"Oh... Um thank you so much" Kristen said smile shaking their hands when she got to holtzmann holtzmann pulled her into a hug. Holtzmann held her close paying her back.

"So..um..Kristen if you aren't doing anything this weekend I was wonder if you would be my date for this banquet the mayor is throwing" holtzmann awkwardly shifted the rest of the girls went back to the hearse.

"I would love to go on a date with you" holtzmann grinned wide pulled Kristen into a hug and kissed her on the cheek Kristen started to blush.

"I'll come and pick you up Saturday at eight" holtzmann kissed her on the cheek again as she walked her back to the hearse. The girls in the car started cooing and making kissing noises.

"Oh grow up you guys" holtzmann rolled her eyes playfully.

(He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter, he said, 'cause it's all the same  
He said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me  
Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me)

"Come on holtzy show us what your going to be wearing tonight" Patty yelled upstairs the girls crowed around the bottom stairs in hopes of seeing holtzmann in her outfit.

"No I'm not coming down until you guys leave your just going to tease" holtzmann protested.

"No were not, come holtzmann show us" holtzmann walked down the stairs her hair was slicked back her navy blue suite she wore was fitted to her frame of her body she held flowers in her hands. The girls whooped and whistled making holtzmann blushed.

"You look amazing holtz" Erin smile straightening holtzmann bow tie.

(Singing I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me)

Holtzmann knocked on the front door her hands were shaking she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the door slowly opened. In the door way stood Kristen her short hair was curled into spiral curls she wore a form fitting long black dress with red heels holtzmann smile turned into a big grin. Holtzmann staired at her in amazement holtzmann handed her the flowers as her hand shook.

"You look stunning" Kristen blushed pushing a strained of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous, shall we go my lady" holtzmann bowed locking her arm with Kristen walking her to the hearse opening the door for her.

(I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with)

Holtzmann opened the door for Kristen helping her out of the hearse wrapping her arm around Kristen waist walking her to the ballroom. The ballroom was decorated from head to toe in black and white décor there was violin players over by the dance where couples were dancing slowly to the mellow music. The room was filled with different people from different media outlets and different types of scientist they were all dressed in pretty gowns and crisp suits.

Holtzmann guided Kristen to the table that the rest of the team was sitting at. The girls started cooing again and giving them compliments even Kevin joined on in the playful teasing. holtzmann tried her best not to blush or to stare to much at Kristen beauty. The night entail awkward flirting from both holtzmann and Kristen at one point of the night the whole team excused themselves from the table to give them privacy.

"Do you um...want to get out of here" holtzmann asked fiddling with her hands Kristen nodded.

"Okay, I know this really great diner its called Ada love lace they have amazing shakes" Kristen smiled and grabbed holtzmann hand as holtzmann led her out of the venue.

(I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with)

"You were right you they do have the best shakes" holtzmann through a fist in the air as a sign of success Kristen threw her head back and laughed. Holtzmann grinned and winked at her Kristen blushed.

Holtzmann got up from her seat her face became serious Kristen furrow her eye brows in confusion she watched as holtzmann walked over to the record machine she put a quarter in the machine the song "living on a prayer" by Bon Jovi started playing. Holtzmann started moving her hips lip syncing the song she shook her hips moving towards Kristen who turned into a laughing mess. Holtzmann grabbed Kristen hand the two started dancing right there sing obnoxiously loud and off key the two became reckless and free.

(I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with)

Holtzmann helped Kristen out of the hearse wrapping her arm around her waist as she walked her to her door.

"I had an amazing time tonight, I was wondering mabye we could go on another date I could pick you up on my motorcycle" holtzmann smiled and nodded her head. Kristen leaned in holtzmann pulled her closer as the two closed the gap between them. Holtzmann felt Kristen soft lips on her lips the kiss felt like fire works had gone off. Kristen pulled back to reveal a smile holtzmann kissed her on the cheek tell her goodnight.

(I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me)

Holtzmann came strolling in Monday whistling the tune of "living on a prayer" she had a big grin on her face. She greater everyone with an overly enthusiastic good morning.

"I'm guessing the date went well" Abby said as she sat down her cup of coffee.

"The date was freaking magical and she asked me out for another date" holtzmann practically squealed with excitement. Holtzmann walked upstairs turned on her music and started sing to along to "Wake me up before you go go" every so often her mind would drift of to the night before and a smile would creep on her face. Holtzmann was practically counting down the days until she could see Kristen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Joan jett & the Blackhearts


	32. Keep your head up (Tolzmannn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always light at the end of the tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please  
> For MarvelMistress  
> (Sorry that this isn't fluff)

(Times that I've seen you lose your way  
You're not in control and you won't be told  
All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close  
Hold you close till you can breathe on your own  
Till you can breathe on your own)

Patty rolled over in the bed expecting to feel the warmth of her girlfriend but she felt an empty space she sighed to herself. She rolled over the alarm clock said 2am she shuffled out of the bed walked into the hallway of the shared apartment with holtzmann she noticed holtzmann work study light was on she sighed again and walked in holtzmann was sitting on her stool staring at a blue print for a new proton pack. Holtzmann had a blank stare on her face her eyes had dark circles she held a mug close to her body.

"Holtzy babe its time to go to bed" Holtzmann didn't respond she just gripped the mug tighter still staring at the blue prints. Patty walked over to holtzmann she grabbed her mug and sat the mug on the table she cradled holtzmann into her arms taking her into their room laying her down on their bed. Patty tucked holtzmann into the bed Patty laid next to her Patty brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Holtzmann blinked the two laid in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, sweety do you want to talk about it" Patty stroked holtzmann arm tears started to fall down holtzmann cheeks Patty wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Patty pulled holtzmann closer to her holtzmann buried her face in the Patty neck as Patty rubbed her back slowly.

"It-....Its July" Holtzmann was now hyperventilating.

"Okay...its okay sweety its okay your safe I promise" Patty knew that this time of the month was hard for her and she knew she need to give holtzmann some space but she knew she wasn't going let holtzmann have a panic attack alone. Patty pulled holtzmann closer to her body wrapping her arms around her rubbing her whispering its okay and that's she safe.

"I'm sorry...Its just I haven't been sleeping its been almost two years since..." Holtzmann stopped talking and started choking on her tears Patty rubbed her back shshing her.

"Don't apologize its okay I get it" Holtzmann breathing slowed down her tears started to dry Patty kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. Patty stroked her back until she drifted off to sleep holtzmann was curled up right beside her as she drifted off to sleep.

(Hold tight you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Hold tight you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up  
And I won't let you down)

"Hey Abby yeah were not going to be coming in today she a complete wreck" Patty started cooking breakfast for her and holtzmann.

Holtzmann was a woken by the smell of breakfast being cook in the kitchen. She sat up in the bed rubbed her eyes she moved the comforter off of her. Holtzmann looked down and sighed she swing her right leg over so it sat at the side of the bed she grabbed her left leg picking it up and setting it at the side of the bed she braced herself pushing all her wait to her right leg she wobbled as she stood up. Holtzmann knew she shouldn't be trying to walk on her leg without her brace but she didn't care. She was tired of feeling so help having the girls help her walk up stairs having them wait on her or her have to sit out on some of the bust.

"Holtz honey you know your not supposed to be walking without your brace" Patty sighed and shook her head she said the tray of food down on the dresser. She walked over to holtzmann pushed her back on the bed swing her legs back on the bed and tucking her in. Holtzmann just sat there silent not responding to any of Patty questions.

"I made breakfast... its chocolate chip waffles your favorite" Holtzmann didn't respond she just followed Patty with her eyes as she got up to get the tray giving placing the tray on her lap. Patty started to cut holtzmann waffle when holtzmann hand reached out and stopped her.

"You don't have to keep doing this"Patty scrunch up her face in confusion.

"Keep doing what?" Patty was confused.

"Treating me like I'm made of glass" tears started to fall down from holtzmann cheek Patty wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I know your not made of glass, I just want to be there for you I that this month is hard for you so that's why were not going into work today" a heavy silence fell in the room. Holtzmann removed the tray from her lap pushed the blanket back tried to get out of the bed but fell back down onto the bed. She yelled on frustration Patty moved over to holtzmann trying to help her up but she smacked Patty hands away as tears of anger and frustration fell from her eyes.Patty sighed as she looked at holtzmann whose face was now buried in the pillow as she cried. Patty pulled the blanket over her she rubbed holtzmann back slowly until she drifted of to sleep Patty kissed holtzmann forehead.

(Everyone keeps a darker place  
To lose control, you're not alone  
And when you come looking for embrace  
I know your soul, I'll be your home  
Til you can breathe on your own  
Til you can breathe on your own)

When holtzmann woke up again the sun was shining in through the window. Holtzmann called out for Patty but their was no answer holtzmann sighed she pushed theblanks back swing her legs over the edge she braced herself as she stood up she fell down to the grown and cried out in pain. She heard foot steps running to her it was Patty she picked her up sitting her on the bed. She watched as Patty kneeled down to get the brace slipping it on her left leg.

"I'm so" before Patty could finish holtzmann lips cut her off. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Patty neck deepening the kiss.

Patty broke this kiss and kissed cheek. Patty grabbed holtzmann hand helping her up from the bed Holtzmann nodded to her telling her she was fine. Patty smiled and laced her hand with hers and they walked down the hallway.

"Dr. Johnson will be here in a few I have to go to the firehouse Kevin didn't show up to work today because he thought today was Sunday so I'm going to fill in" Patty kissed holtzmann cheek and left leaving holtzmann alone with her thoughts and the sound of the television.

(Hold tight, you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Hold tight, you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up  
And I won't let you down)

Holtzmann thoughts started to swirl in her mind the thought of her being a burden or being dead wait to her friends and girlfriend. The tears started fall down her cheek her breathing became hard she could her the little voices in her head telling her she was being a burden and that her friends were just waiting for the perfect time to leave her. Holtzmann grabbed her legs and pulled them close to her chest and buried her face in her knees as the tears fell down her cheek. Holtzmann thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door holtzmann sighed and got up off the couch she opened the door Dr. Johnson stood there in the door frame smiling greeting holtzmann with a warm hello Dr. Johnson wore a black pant suit with a pink dress top she held her clip board in her hand. Holtzmann ushered her in showing her the couch holtzmann pulled out a chair from the kitchen and sat down.

"Patty has told me you were having a rough morning, do you want to talk about it" Dr. Johnson pulled out her pen and waited for holtzmann to answer holtzmann just shook her head.

"Okay then we will pick up we're we left off then" "have you had that dream again we never really talked about it would you mind if you explained it" holtzmann felt the tears run down her cheek as images of the accident flashed through her mind.

" I was at the fire station working on a chamber for ghost and I remember Patty came upstairs telling me it was time for lunch but my music was to loud and I remember seeing her roll her eyes before she gave me a kiss on the cheek and then well it happened I don't know how I had the calculation right but the chamber exploded and then that's when the flash backs turned weird" tears started to flow down her checks her chest kept rising up she started feel as if the walls were closing in on her.

"Jillian its okay you are safe now if you don't want to continue you don't have to we can talk about something else" Dr. Johnson grabbed a tissue and handed it to holtzmann. Holtzmann whipped away the tears her breathing became steady she cleared her throat.

"Then I guess dream me woke up in this dark room I was in a hospital bed and was wearing a hospital gown I saw Patty she was crying and yelling she dead but I wasn't and I tried calling out for her but she didn't hear me" "then I remember hearing her laugh and laugh and then Abby and Erin appeared and they were laughing to saying things like I should have died and that this is all my fault I and that I'm an in danger to everyone around me" holtzmann started choking on her tears and started hyperventilating she brought her legs to her knees.

"Jillian honey I need you to breath for me okay what happened at the first station was accident" "your dream was showing what your subconscious mind greatest fear and that's being alone and hurting the ones you love" Dr. Johnson sat down next to holtzmann and started rubbing her back.

"B-but I am alone or I soon will be once everyone realize that I'm dead wait now and that I can't go on bust all the time and that I'm the reason Erin broke her arm because of how loud the blast was" holtzmann started to calm herself down.

"Jillian your friends aren't going to leave you from what you have told me about them they seem to care a lot about and they even took care of you they wouldn't leave alone" the sound of a timer beeping went off.

"Well Jillian that's our time, we will continue this next week" Dr. Johnson patted holtzmann on the back before she left.

(You never think that you can fly  
You'll always swim against the tide  
Don't you know your pain is mine?  
And I would die a thousand times to ease your mind  
To ease your mind)

Holtzmann sat on the couch her knees we're to her chest her thoughts of doubts raced through her mind. Tears started to fall down her face again she wipped them away her stomach started to growl she slowly moved up off the couch and shuffled to the kitchen. She started up the oven and placed the left over lasagne in the oven holtzmann heard the door open. Patty walked into the kitchen gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Patty wrapped her arms around holtzmann waist. Holtzmann pressed herself against Patty she looked up at Patty and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a asshole" Patty shook her head and kissed her cheek.

"Don't apologize you haven't been an asshole I know July is a hard month for you and I'm okay with that I'll be right here to take care of you" Patty squeezed her tight and kissed her softly.

(Hold tight, you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Hold tight, you're slowly coming back to life  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up, darling  
Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight  
I'll be keeping your head up  
I'll be keeping your head up  
And I won't let you down)

Later that night Holtzmann had set out a nice fancy dinner for Patty the table had white cloth on it in the middle off the table was two candles there was wine glasses in front of the China plates. Patty was dressed in forming fitting black dress she wore red high heels and a pearl necklace. Holtzmann wore a black suit with a polka dotted bow tie.

"You didn't have to do this for me" Patty said as she poured holtzmann wine.

"I just wanted to say thank you" holtzmann kissed Patty softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By birdy  
> (Comments and feed back)


	33. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open

I'm taking song and a ship if you have one in mind request or comments you can also ask for a fic on my tumblr theygotboxesandnurfguns


	34. Request closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for now

I'm done taking request but I'll reopen thanks for the request


	35. Sugar Daddy(Holtzmann x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar mama AU were y/n is Holtzmann sugar baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For queer bio engineer  
> (Comments are welcomed)

(I've got a sweet tooth  
For licorice drops and jelly roll  
Hey, sugar daddy  
Hansel needs some sugar in his bowl)

Holtzmann leaned up against her Ferrari she held a box of chocolate in her hands as she waited for her girlfriend of one year to get out of class. Y/n's curly hair bounced as she walked out of her class her backpack was on one shoulder she had a big grin on her face when she saw holtzmann. She practically ran to holtzmann as her skirt blowing in the wind as she pounced on holtzmann wrapping her arms around her neck. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her body holtzmann kissed her cheek.

"I thought your flight wasn't coming in until tomorrow" Holtzmann opened the passenger side of the door. She handed Y/n the box of chocolate as she slide into the driver side.

"It was but the convention ended early and I really missed you" she leaned over and kissed Y/N on the cheek Y/N blushed. They drove back to their shared pent house. The pent house was decorated all sorts of different colors there were tools every. There was a room specifically for Holtzmann invention that had blue prints everywhere. The bedroom had a large king size bed the walls were painted white and had different quotes from female scientist. Y/N walked into the bedroom setting her books down on the dresser on the bed laid a long white box Y/N walked to the box there was a card on it with her name written on the envelope. She opened the box inside was a red form fitting dress Holtzmann leaned up against the frame of the door smiling at Y/N.

"Do you like the gift? I had the store deliver it this morning and I was going to take you out tomorrow night but since I'm here I'm taking you out tonight" Holtzmann smiled at her.

(I'll lay out fine China on the linen  
And polish up the chrome  
If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home)

"Its beautiful but you didn't have to buy such an expensive gift" Y/N sat the dress down and walked over to Holtzmann wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her lips. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Y/N and guided her back to the bed and straddle her as she kissed down Y/N neck Y/N let out soft moan.

"You know I like to spoil you" Holtzmann got off of Y/N. Y/N pouted at the loss of contact Holtzmann shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I have to go check on the lab and see if Abby solved the equation I had trouble on, but I'll be back for dinner to pick you up and I'll be back for dessert" Holtzmann wiggled her hips as Y/N let out a laugh. Holtzmann kissed her lips and told her good bye.

(Black strap molasses  
You're my orange blossom honey bear  
Bring me Versace blue jeans  
Black designer underwear)

Y/N brought the mascara to her eyelashes brushing it to her eyelashes. She sat down the mascara and grabbed the red lipstick opening her mouth moving the lipstick over her mouth then pouted her lips. She nodded to herself in satisfaction of her look. Y/N stood back looking at the mirror brushing out the red dress. She spun around and giggled. Y/N could hear a knock on the door she scrunched her face in confusion. Y/N walked to the front door when she opened the door there stood Holtzmann standing in the doorway holding flowers.

"Hey you look gorgeous" Holtzmann handed her the flower and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, you look amazing" Y/N blushed. Holtzmann wore a black suit with a purple bowtie her hair was slicked back her lips were painted red her yellow glasses were in her breast pocket. Holtzmann laced her hands with Y/N's hand leading her to the car.

(We'll dress up like the disco dancing  
Jet set in Milan and Rome  
If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home)

Holtzmann drove Y/N to a French restaurant when they pulled up to the restaurant Holtzmann opened the car door helping her out of the car. Holtzmann wrapped her arm around Y/N waist and guided her to inside the restaurant. The restaurant played soft piano music the tables were cover with white table cloth each table had a candle in the middle of the table there were wine glasses in front of the plates. The hostess show the couple to the table Holtzmann pulled out Y/N chair for her. The waiter asked them for their drink order was.

"Vin blanc" Holtzmann said in her best French accent giving Y/N a wink Y/N blushed in response. The waiter hurried off and came back with their white win.

"Avez-vous pris votre décision sur votre commande?" Y/N scrunched up her face and looked at Holtzmann who looks like a deer in a head light not knowing what the man had said.

"Um..soup legion and Blanquette" Holtzmann said in a French accent the waiter looked puzzled.

"What? Do you mean Soupe à L'oignon and Blanquette de Veau" Holtzmann nods.The waiter walked off with their order Y/N shakes her head and smiles.

(When honey bees go shopping  
It's something to be seen  
They swarm to wild flowers  
And get nectar for the queen  
Every gift you bring me  
Got me dripping like a honeycomb  
If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home  
Oh, the thrill of control  
Like the Blitzkrieg on the roll  
Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah  
If you've got some sugar bring it home, bah bah dabba dabba dabba do  
Come on, sugar daddy, bring it home)

"You were practically French for a moment" Y/N let out a laugh holtzmann rolled her eyes. As the waiter came back and at down their plates giving holtzmann a stink eye as he walled away Y/N tried to hold back a laugh.

The couple finished their meal Holtzmann lead Y/N to the car her hand wrapped around her waist. The couple drove to a small ice cream shop that was in the Bronx Holtzmann and Y/N shared the ice cream holtzmann tried steeling kiss here and there. As the couple slipped back into the car Holtzmann kissed Y/N slowly on the mouth her hands moved HP into her hair as Y/N moaned. Y/N wrapped her arm around her neck pulling holtzmann closer to her. Holtzmann straddle Y/N in the passenger seat.

(Every gift you bring me  
Got me dripping like a honeycomb  
If you've got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home  
Oh, the thrill of control  
Like the Blitzkrieg on the roll  
Is the sweetest taste I've known, oh yeah  
If you've got some sugar bring it home, bah bah dabba dabba dabba do  
Come on, sugar daddy, bring it home  
Whiskey and French cigarettes  
A motorbike with high-speed jets  
A Waterpik, a Cuisinart  
And a hypo-allergenic dog  
I want all the luxuries of the modern age  
And every item on every page  
In the Lillian Vernon catalogue  
So you think only a woman  
Can truly love a man  
Well you buy me the dress, I'll be more woman  
Than a man like you can stand  
I'll be your Venus on a chocolate clam shell  
Rising on a sea of marshmallow foam  
If you got some sugar for me  
Sugar daddy, bring it home  
It's our tradition to control  
Like Erich Honecker and Helmut Kohl, remember him  
From the Ukraine to the Rhone  
Sweet home über alles, Lord, I'm coming home, yeah  
Come on, sugar daddy, bring me home)

"Holtz..We can't..Do this hear" Y/N let out a breathy moan as Holtzmann kissed down her neck. Y/N hands unbutton Holtzmann shirt as holtzmann sucked on her neck.

"Get in the back" Y/N slide into the back as she took off her dress. Holtzmann straddle her once again as Y/N took off holtzmann shirt. Y/N leaned back as Holtzmann kissed down her chest taking off her bra Holtzmann put Y/N's nipple in her mouth swirling it around.

"Fuck..Holtzmann" Y/N moaned Holtzmann grinned and kisses down removing her panties and slowly licked clit as Y/N moaned. Holtzmann inserted a finger slowly pushing in and out Y/N bit her lip watching Holtzmann thrusting her finger in. Holtzmann added another finger this time going faster Y/N moaned. Holtzmann sucked on Y/N's clit as she moaned Y/N could feel her orgasm wash over as she cum all over holtzmann mouth. Y/N pulled holtzmann into a kiss her hands pulling down her pants and boxer. Holtzmann sat on Y/N's face slowly grinding into it as Y/N's tongue faces slid across her clit. holtzmann moaned out Y/N as she moved her hips faster. Holtzmann came all over Y/N. Holtzmann laid down on the floor panting.

"We...should probably go before we get in trouble" Y/N panted as holtzmann pulled her on top her so they were spooning in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous pris votre décision sur votre commande?-means have you made your decision on your order  
> Vin blanc-means white wine  
> By Hedwig and the angry ich


	36. How you get the girl (Holtzbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann gets the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments

(Oh oh oh)  
(Oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)  
(Oh oh)  
Stand there like a ghost  
Shaking come the rain, rain  
She'll open up the door  
And say, are you insane, -ane?

"What do you want?" Erin said harsher then she intended to but she had every good reason to be pissed. Holtzmann shifted awkwardly as she stood on the porch in the pouring rain while hold sun flowers.

"I'm sorry I should have never left" Holtzmann said as she stopped the door with her hand. She walked into what used to be her and Erin's apartment.

(Say it's been a long six months (Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)  
And you were too afraid to tell her what you want, want (Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh))

"Your sorry? Really holtzmann you just up and take all your things and then avoid me for six months and now your sorry" Erin yelled grabbing Holtzmann hand stopping her from walking to the couch.

"I know what I did wasn't right and that you shouldn't take my apology but I really am sorry and I want to prove it to you please let me prove it to you" Erin sighed. Erin knows this routine by heart the guy runs off without a word shows up weeks or months later begging for Erin to take them back and Erin always does and then immediately regrets it. But something tells Erin that this time is different that Holtzmann actually does and wants her back.

"Holtzmann..I...I don't know...I guess..mabye" Holtzmann face lit up a huge grin appeared on her face.

"That doesn't mean I want you back" Erin said crossing her arms as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"But I'm not hearing a no" Holtzmann started to shimmy her shoulders as she practically beamed at Erin. Erin hide her face by turning around trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Great then its decided then operation: Win back Erin is a go" Holtzmann kissed Erin on the cheek sat the flowers down and left out the front door leaving Erin in a flustered mess.

(And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl)

"Okay Kev how does it look?" Kevin and Holtzmann stepped back to admire the box of Erin assorted chocolate and the hundred dozen roses that were placed on Erin desk.

"It looks delicious" Kevin tried to pick up the box of chocolate but Holtzmann smacked his hand away. The sound heels clicking on the hard wood staircase could be heard echoing throughout the hallway.

"Okay Kevin go turn off the lights and hide she coming" Kevin ran and turned off the lights the sounds of tools hitting the ground could be heard followed by the sound "ow" and "sorry boss" Holtzmann sighed to herself. When Erin opened the door the lab was completely dark she wondered if Holtzmann just forgot to go home last night and slept in the lab instead or that she just might not actually be here yet.

"Holtz...hey...holtzmann are you here". Erin called out but their was no answer. Erin switched on the lights she gasped at the sight of her desk she could feel her face becoming warm a blush started spread across her face.

"Surprise!" Kevin and Holtzmann jumped out of their hiding places Erin jumped back and gasped. Holtzmann grinned as she watched Erin try to hide her blushing face by putting a notebook in front of her face.

"Do you like it? Me and Holtzmann got the stuff this morning" Kevin beamed with excitement having a satisfied grin on his face.

"Yes Kevin it's lovely" Erin dropped the notebook onto her desk and stared at it trying not too make eye contact with Holtzmann. Kevin nodded and walked out the lab with a grin on his face Erin sat down at her desk. Holtzmann sat a card on her desk Erin waited until Holtzmann walked back to her desk watching her walk away from her desk not want the nuclear engineer to see the reaction of her face when she reads it..

"This is only the beginning of Operation: Win Erin back" - Love Holtzmann ;)

Erin smiled at herself and glanced up at Holtzmann their eyes met and Holtzmann gave her a wink Erin looked away and touched her hand to her blushing cheek.

(And then you say  
I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait for ever and ever  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together  
I would wait for ever and ever)

There was a loud knock on Erin front door Erin sighed to herself and walked away from the pot of soup she was stirring. When she opened the front door there stood a man with an edible arrangement in his hand.

"For you Mama and sign here" The man handed her the bouquet of fruit that we're shaped in cubed form. The man handed her the card that read: "Cubed fruit for my cutie" Erin blushed. Erin carried the bouquet to the kitchen setting it down on the counter she smiled to herself. She continued to stir the soup humming a sweet melody as her mind drifted off to the thought of Holtzmann. Erin shook the thought of Holtzmann off telling herself that she was over Holtzmann and isn't going to fall for wooing gesture.

(And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, yeah  
And you could know, oh  
That I don't want you to go)

"Your going to make a circle in the rug" Patty yelled as Holtzmann paced back in forth with a marker in her hand.

"I'm sorry Patty-cakes, but I'm trying to figure out what my next step is" Kevin walked in carrying a mug full of coffee and furrowed his brow.

"I got an idea" Kevin had a grin on his face as Patty and Holtzmann turned to him waiting for the answer. Patty and Holtzmann gave him a "what is it" look.

"What?" "Oh..Oh well when me and my boyfriend were first dating he took made me to this really nice dinner at this garden place it was really nice" Kevin grin Patty and Holtzmann stood there in shock. That it never crossed their minds that the awkwardly dumb secretary was gay.

"That's a really great idea Kev but I didn't know you had a boyfriend" Kevin nodded his head.

"Yeah his name is Roger he's in Australia for law school" this new information made Holtzmann want to ask more questions about this Roger guy but she she new she had to stay focus on the task at hand. She wrote down fancy dinner on her white board and then started pacing again.

(Remind her how it used to be, be  
Yeah, with pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks, cheeks  
Tell her how you must've lost your mind (Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)  
When you left her all alone and never told her why, why (Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh, oh oh)  
And that's how it works  
That's how you lost the girl)

Erin walked up to her front door there was a note taped to the the door. She took the note of the door and smiled to herself knowing that the note came from Holtzmann the note read: "dinner Saturday? check the box" Holtzmann drew three squares each had a category next to the box one said yes another said no and the last one said mabye. Erin smiled to herself and took the note inside setting her things down and grabbed a pen she knew she wanted to check the yes box but another part her wanted to mess with Holtzmann so she checked of the mabye box and laughed.

The next morning Erin walked into the fire house with a smile on her face walked up the stairs and to the lab setting the note on Holtzmann desk when her back was turned. Erin bite the inside of her cheeks trying to stop herself from smiling. She sat down at her desk staring at Holtzmann waiting for her reaction. Erin watched as Holtzmann turned her back picking up the note Holtzmann looked over at Erin. Erin looked back down at her note then looked up back at Holtzmann watching her open the note a confused look went a cross Holtzmann face a smile of satisfaction crept up on Erin face.

(And now you say  
I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait for ever and ever (Ever and ever)  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together  
I would wait for ever and ever  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, yeah  
And you could know, oh  
That I don't want you to go)

Holtzmann stared at the note as her mind raced with questions. Does she want to go on the date? Does she still like me? Or is she sick of me constantly sending her things? These questions popped in and out of her mind as she just stared at the note.

"Hey Holtzy are you coming to lunch?" Patty snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and smiled nodding her head.

"Are you okay?" Patty asked Holtzmann shook her head no and smiled. Patty pulled Holtzmann into a big hug rubbing her back slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it" tears started to fall down Holtzmann cheeks she buried her face in the crook of Patty's neck. Patty rubbed her back slowly and shsh her quietly.

"You gotta go talk to Holtzmann, she upstairs crying" Patty told Erin as Erin was unpacking the Chinese food.

"What!? Why!?" Erin stood there in shock.

"She crying over you she thinks you don't want to go back out with her"Abby shook her head giving her a "I told you look".

"See what did I tell you Erin, I told you not to play around with that note" Erin sighed and walked up stairs to find Holtzmann screwing in a screw.

"I want to go on that date with you" Holtzmann stopped what she was doing her eyes were lit up like Christmas trees a huge grin grew on her face. Erin leaned in to kiss her but Holtzmann stopped Erin gave a confused look.

"I don't kiss before the first date" Erin rolled her eyes and kissed Holtzmann on the cheek and walked away.

(Remind me how it used to be  
Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks  
And say you want me, yeah, yeah  
And then you say I want you for worse or for better (Worse or for better)  
I would wait for ever and ever (Ever and ever)  
Broke your heart, I'll put it back together  
I would wait for ever and ever (I want you for ever and ever)  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh  
(That's how it works) And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh (Get the girl))

Butterflies fluttered through Erin stomach her hands were shaking from the excitement. She brought her shaking hand her hair curling her hair with the curling iron. Erin stood back looking at herself mirror spinning in her red short backless dress that came to her thighs Erin couldn't stop smiling from excitement. There was a knock on her door Erin calmly walked to the front door opening the door there stood Holtzmann in a black fitted suit her was in big curls she held roses in her hand.

"You look beautiful" Erin blushed pushing a stranded curl behind her ear. Holtzmann handed Erin the roses and kissed her hand making Erin become flustered.

"Thank you, you look amazing" Holtzmann smiled lacing her hands with Erin leading her to a limo Erin gasped in surprise. Holtzmann smiled and kisses her cheek helping her into the limo. Holtzmann helped Erin out of the limo they had arrived at the fire station. Holtzmann wrapped her arm around Erin waist leading her up to the roof.

The roof was decorated with fairy lights there was classical music playing from a boom box in the middle of the roof was a table with white cloth that had rose pedals on it a candle was placed in the middle of it. Rose pedals were scattered all over the ground leading to the table.Holtzmann lead Erin to the table pulling out her chair for her Erin smiled thanking her.

"This is amazing" Erin gushed she was in awe at the sight Holtzmann blushed at the complement. Holtzmann pour her red wine in her glass the two toasted the night.

"I'm glad you wanted to give it another try" Erin chuckled and smiled Holtzmann gave her a confused look.

"Technically we never really broke up but I'm glad to" Erin kissed Holtzmann lips softly. Holtzmann grabbed Erin hand leading her to the boom box and pulling her in and dancing with her slowly. Erin arms were wrapped around Holtzmann neck Holtzmann arms we're wrapped around her waist Erin rested her head on her shoulder.

(And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh  
(That's how it works) And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh (Get the girl)  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh  
And that's how it works  
It's how you get the girl, girl, oh)

Holtzmann leaned in and kiss Erin pulling her closer to her body deepening the kiss. Erin tangled her hands in Holtzmann hair moaning into the kiss. Erin broke the kiss leading Holtzmann down stairs to the spare bedroom laying Holtzmann down and climbing on top of her kissing her neck. Holtzmann let out a moan as her hands went up Erin skirt squeezing Erin ass making her moan.

Erin started unbuttoning Holtzmann shirt revealing Holtzmann bra. Holtzmann unzipped Erin's dress throwing it on the floor her hands unclasped Erin bra Holtzmann flipped them over so she was pinning Erin down. Erin gave her a little pout she leaned down and kissed her softly. Holtzmann straddle Erin taking off her shirt and skidding her hands up and down Erin body stopping at her nipples playing with them.

"Fuck..Holtz..stop teasing" Erin moaned bucking her hips trying to get relief. Holtzmann smirked at Erin's desperation kissed down Erin body spreading her legs and kissed her thighs.

Holtzmann took off Erin's panties teasing Erin with her finger running it slowly up and down Erin's fold causing her to moan. Holtzmann licked slowly up her clit spreading her legs farther as she buried her face in her. Erin tangles her hands in Holtzmann hair gripping it as she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck Holtzmann" she moaned out as she threw head back in pleasure. Holtzmann gripped on Erin's hip pulling her closer as she licked up and down at a steady pace.

"So close" Erin moaned out as she gripped the sheet arching her back screaming out Holtzmann name as she came all over Holtzmann. Erin grabbed Holtzmann's face pulling her into a kiss tasting herself on Holtzmann tongue. Erin hand took of Holtzmann bra and pants she shoved her hands into her boxer and rubbed her hand back and forth.

"Fuck..Erin" Holtzmann moaned out as Erin pinned her down taking off her boxer and inserted two fingers without warning causing Holtzmann to scream thrusting them in and out of her as Holtzmann gripped the sheet. Holtzmann became a moaning mess as Erin trusted her fingers hard into Holtzmann. Erin thrust a couple more time before she came all over Erin's fingers Erin brought her finger to her lips and sucked them clean kissing Holtzmann on the lips.

(And that's how it works  
That's how you got the girl)

Holtzmann pulled Erin close to her wrapping her arms around her and kissed her cheek. Erin pulled the blanket over top of them covering their naked bodies and drifted off to sleep with her face buried in the crook of Holtzmann neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Taylor swift


	37. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request

Hey I'm taking request I'll start on them next week or so comment below or message me on tumblr: theygotboxesandnurfguns


	38. Breath (holtzmann x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Anonymous101  
> For the x readers can we have a holtzmann x suicidal reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking request  
> I'm sorry it took so long

(Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame)

"Are you hungry?" Holtzmann said in a soft voice as she carried a tray that had a sandwich and juice on it Holtzmann stood in the door way of the dimly lit bedroom of her's and her girlfriend Y/N. Y/N laid wrapped up in a blanket on the bed her body was still and her breathing was shallow.

"Come on Y/N you haven't eaten all day" Holtzmann walked over to the bed setting down the tray on the night stand Holtzmann reached out her hand to turn her over.

"Oh my" Holtzmann backed away as she stared at her paled face girlfriend who layed their almost lifeless. Holtzmann ran to grabbed her phone calling 911. Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Y/N pulling her close to her chest and stroked her hair.

"Stay with me Y/N, please stay with me" Holtzmann pleaded as tears ran down her cheek sobbing at the thought of losing her girlfriend.

(Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me)

The car ride was a sorrowful silent Holtzmann stared out the car window watching the cars go by. Patty eyes were locked on the road every so often she would look over at Holtzmann and sigh. Patty parked the car in front of a small dinner called "Ada Love Lace" the two sat down in a small booth. Holtzmann avoid eye contact with Patty not wanting to show her the dark rings under her eyes.

Holtzmann stared at her motionless girlfriend as she laid on the hospital bed with wires attached to her body. Tears stained Holtzmann cheeks as she sat in the gray quiet hospital room her thoughts were running wild with the possibility of losing her girlfriend. The doctor came walking in with a chart in her hand Holtzmann eyes perked up in the hopes of good news.

"Ms. Holtzmann your girlfriend is going to be okay but she will be weak for awhile she took a lot of medication you should probably go we will call you as soon as she wakes up" The Doctor spoke in a plain and emotionless voice as she read of her chart. Holtzmann watched as the Doctor walked out of the room she stood up and walked over to Y/N holding her hand rubbing it softly.

"I'm not going to leave you I'll be right here when you wake up" Holtzmann kissed her hand and smiled.

(Ouch, I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found  
Yeah, I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe)

The sun shined through the bare and emotionless room Holtzmann stretched out her muscles as she looked at Y/N who was still laid there still Holtzmann frowned her phone started to go off.

"Hey holtzy I'm coming to pick you up and take you to breakfast" "Is that okay?" Holtzmann hung up the phone. She didn't want to leave Y/N side she didn't want to go get breakfast she wants to stay by Y/N side to make sure she okay.

"Hey Holtzy ready to go" Patty said in a soft calm voice giving her a small smile Holtzmann looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Holtzmann grabbed her jacket and locked her arms with Patty.

(Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me)

The car ride was sorrowful silent Holtzmann stared out the window watching the cars go by. Patty's eyes were locked on the road every so often she would look over at Holtzmann and sigh. Patty pulled up to a small dinner called "Ada Love Lace" they sat down at a small booth sitting in silence. Holtzmann avoided eye contact with Patty not wanting her to see the dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Patty broke the silence Holtzmann looked down.

"The pancakes sounds delicious" Holtzmann tried to change the subject by putting the menu in front of her face.

"Holtzmann you can't keep staying at the hospital its been a four days she'll wake up when she ready as of right now you you have to take care of yourself" Patty grabbed Holtzmann hand rubbing it slowly Holtzmann gave her a weak smile. Holtzmann didn't respond she just stared blankly at Patty her face stained with dried tears she brushed a strained of hair out of her face her phone started to buzz.

"Hello?" Holtzmann gasped as tears streamed down her face.

"What? What's wrong holtz?" Patty became alarmed.

"She awake! Y/N is awake!" Holtzmann yelled with excitement wiping her tears away.

(Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
Warm me up and breathe me)

"Y/N your awake!" Holtzmann bursted into the room as tears ran down her face she wrapped her arms around Y/N pulling her close. Y/N hugged her back as tears ran down her face Holtzmann cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Holtzmann wiped Y/N tears as she pressed her forehead to her's she a big smile on her face.

"Please don't ever leave me" Holtzmann said as the tears continued to fall down. Holtzmann laid next to Y/N in the hospital bed wrapping her arms around her cuddling into her kissing the top of her head and saying please don't leave me.

"I won't I promise" Y/N said as the tears fell down Holtzmann kissed her cheek as Y/N cuddled into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By sia


	39. Lovers of today (tolzmann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of keep your head up: Holtzmann gets into an accident and Patty's there to glue her together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by MarvelMistress  
> Special thanks to: queerbioengineer and funkelly for helping me edit  
> (I'm still looking for a Beta so message me below or on my tumblr theygotboxesandnurfguns)

(I tried to talk to my baby  
I said no, no, no, no baby  
Please don't cry  
No, no, no baby please  
'Cause all of the leaves come down  
Every time babies cry  
All of the leaves come down)

The sirens of fire trucks speeding down the street could have been heard if she wasn't already overcome by a loud ringing in her ears. She felt something heavy on her leg, pinning it down, and she reached out blindly to feel for it. The rough and jagged edge she could reach felt like a piece of concrete. She wanted to call out for help but she couldn't find her voice. Tears started to pour down her face as a feeling of hopelessness began to creep into her mind.

"Dr. Holtzmann are you here?" a voice called out.

"Ugh...H..h..here," Holtzmann called in reply; her voice was weak. Two tall, slender men in firefighter uniforms walked towards her, moving to either side of the cement, and lifted it of her. She screamed as the blood started rushing back to her leg. One of the firefighters picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the rubble.

(I put my arms around my baby  
I said hush, hush, hush, hush  
Baby sleep tight now  
Hush, hush, hush baby, sleep  
'Cause all of the birds start to sing  
Every time babies dream  
All of the birds start to sing)

The sun shined bright into her eyes and she raised her hand to block the rays. Holtzmann was relieved to see her four friends huddled together, but the worried looks on their faces didn't help calm her down. She couldn't quite make it out, but she thought she saw Patty crying. The cacophony of sounds and blurred movement around her made Holtzmann's heads swim. Her vision started to blur and her eyes watered again, and everything began to spin. All went black.

Holtzmann gasped as she threw her body forward, sweat painted her forehead. Her wild eyes scanned the dimly lit room, and came to focus on the wires that connected her to the unfamiliar machines around her. This wasn't her lab. Her breathing began to quicken and she neared a state of panic, in the fear of not knowing where she was. Her mind swarmed with questions... Where I'm I? Where's Patty, Abby, Erin, and Kevin? Why was Patty crying? Why can't I feel my leg? These queries further clouded her already foggy mind.

"Hey, you're finally awake! You gave us quite the scare." Holtzmann flinched, turning her head toward the voice, but saw Patty's bright smiling face. Happy to see someone familiar, she gave Patty a weak and confused half-smile that seemed to speak volumes to the worried Ghostbuster. Patty rose from her chair and walked slowly over to her, sitting down next to her on the bed, careful not to disrupt any wires. She placed her hand on the blonde's and patted it softly. Then, without a word, Patty picked up a small clicker with the other hand and pushed the button. When a soft buzz went off surprising Holtzmann, Patty smiled at her reassuringly. A tall doctor in a white coat came walking in holding a clip board.

"Good morning, Dr. Holtzmann, how are you feeling?" Holtzmann looked at the doctor and stared for a moment before turning back at Patty, who stayed silent but watchful. She looked on as the doctor wrote something down on his clipboard, and Patty gave the doctor a worried look.

"This is normal sometimes, when something traumatic happens the brain kinda shuts off for a while," he remarked to the two women. Patty nodded and sighed with relief.

"Do you know where you are?" The doctor addressed the bedridden engineer again, speaking slowly this time. Holtzmann once more stared at the man trying to form words in her head. Why was everything so hard right now?

"I..I'm in a hosp...hospital" Holtzmann said slowly.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" Holtzmann squeezed tight on Patty's hand, her breathing picked up a little and and her hands started to shake. Patty reached over and rubbed Holtzmann's arm slowly, in an attempt to calm her down, moving then to ever so gently wipe the tears that began to fall down her cheek. The doctor wrote something down yet again then approached Holtzmann. He motioned to Patty to rise off the bed, then pulled back the blanket to reveal Holtzmann's pale but battered legs. Her right leg looked just fine, but her left leg appeared to be bruised and scraped from what could be seen from beneath the brace that kept her leg immobilized. The doctor retrieved a tongue depressor from his pocket circled round toward the foot of the bed.

"Alright, Dr. Holtzmann l, I'm going to poke your feet with this tongue depressor. I need you to tell me if you feel this." He poked at Holtzmann's right foot, lightly.

"Did you feel that?" Holtzmann nodded, her brow knit with concern, and the doctor smiled and made another notation. He then proceeded to poke her left foot, and waited for her response, but none came. He tapped her foot again, a little harder still, but got the same result.

"I didn't feel anything! What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel anything?" Holtzmann began to fall into a panic. Her breathing became heavy and Patty stroked her arm in an attempt to sooth the now crying Holtzmann.

"It seems you have lost feeling in your left leg because of the way the cement landed on you," the doctor said calmly.

"Will she get it back?" Patty asked. She couldn't stop her voice from cracking, and she felt Holtzmann squeeze her hand as tears started to fall down the blonde's cheeks, lips trembling.

"It's hard to say, but with enough physical therapy anything is possible." The doctor gave them a brief, hopeful smile and went back to writing on his clipboard.

"Here's a prescription for pain meds, and a note for the physical therapy. I'll recommend a good therapist for you. You ought to be released in a few minutes, ladies." He tore off a piece of paper from his clip board  and handed it to Patty. Patty looked back over to Holtzmann, who was now a weeping mess. She turned over to her side and let the tears fall onto her pillow. Patty reached over and rubbed her back, before wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on the shaking woman's shoulder.

"I'll text the team and tell them that you're being released, okay?" Patty kissed her cheek tenderly, earning a small whimper in response. A short, kindly looking nurse intruded on the moment, walking in with a wheelchair and a tentative smile on her face.

"Its check out time, Dr. Holtzmann. Your girlfriend and I are going to help you into the wheel chair now, okay?" Holtzmann didn't say a word, merely blinking as she stared off into space. Patty lifted Holtzmann's left leg while the nurse lofted the other, placing the small woman gently into the wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go Holtzy?" Patty said cheerfully in the hopes of getting a verbal response from her love, but was rewarded with only a a blank stare. Holtzmann face was red from crying, the remains of her spent tears staining her cheeks. Patty started pushing the wheelchair down the hall.

(Nobody wants to see  
Lovers of today happy  
So assumed they're going to part  
Nobody wants to be with someone  
So afraid they'll be left with  
A broken heart)

The firehouse was decorates with balloons and streamers and a big banner that said "Welcome home Holtzmann" that hung outside of the fire house. The balloons clung to the sealing of the fire house. A hearse shaped cake was placed on the kitchen table with Holtzmann's name written across it party hats were stacked up beside the cake. There was confetti that was spread across on everyone's desk. The lights were dim low as the team hide in there places.

"Welcome home!" The team jumped out of there hiding spot as Patty wheeled Holtzmann inside Kevin threw confetti in the air he had a grin on his face. Kevin stared at Holtzmann with the grin on his face waiting for a happy reaction that never came. Holtzmann just stared blankly at the team her face emotionless her eyes looked cold and distance a heavy silence fell over them. They all looked back and forth at each other neither one knowing what to say.

"Um..Hey Holtz we all missed you" Erin finally broke the heavy silence Erin walked slowly over to Holtzmann and spoke to her in a slow and gentle voice. Holtzmann reached out and touched Erin hard cast that wrapped her left hand she slowly ran her fingers over it feeling the hard shell. Holtzmann's face became stiff her eyes started to water again as her fingers traced over the hard cast her mind started to race.

"My arm will be in the cast for two months it's not a big deal" Erin gave a her reassuring smile but Holtzmann avoid her face. Holtzmann wheeled herself past Erin and went to the stairs they followed her she stopped in front of the stairs. The stairs had a white chair where the rail used to be the chair was connected to the wall it moved up to her lab Holtzmann just stared at the chair she started to lift herself up from the wheel chair Patty rushed to her side to help her up but Holtzmann moved her body away from her and fell on the stairs.

"Don't touch me!" Holtzmann yelled as she tried to lift herself up off the stairs she grunted as she reached out for the white stairs setting her body down on the chair. The team stood there helplessly watching her wanting to reach out to her but couldn't. Holtzmann started up the machine letting it take her up the stairs Holtzmann crawled off the chair and crawled to her work bench picking herself up again and sat down on the bench and continued to work as if everything was fine.

(I kissed the eyes of my baby  
I said dream, dream, dream, dream  
Baby all night long  
Dream, dream, dream all the night  
'Cause all of the stars in the skies  
Twinkle on baby's eyes  
All of the stars in the skies)

"What are we going too do?"Erin broke the silence as they all stood at the bottom of the steps staring at Holtzmann's empty wheelchair the team fell silent again not know what to say or do.

"We..should..um..give her space I'll bring up her wheelchair in a few but for now will just leave her alone" Patty broke the silence again her voice was shake and scared she bent down and folded up the wheelchair the group nodded in agreement walking away from the stairs trying to go back to the party as if everything was normal.

Patty walked into the kitchen cutting herself a piece of the cake her mind was clouded with thoughts. Her mind swarmed with the thought of "what if Holtzmann doesn't get better"or "she completely shuts her out"Patty couldn't bare the thought of Holtzmann shutting her out of her life.

"You okay?" Erin said as she walked towards Patty. Patty felt the tears starting to fill her eyes she gave Erin a small smile Erin wrapped her arms around her giving her a hug Patty bursted into tears her letting out all of her frustration. Patty broke away from the huge and smiles wiping the tears away she grabbed the plate of cake and walked up the stairs.

Holtzmann sat on her bench her yellow googles over her eyes as she screwed in a bolt on a new proton gun Patty sat down next to her. Event thought the room was relatively quite except for the sounds of Holtzmann tinkering the room was loud with unspoken words and feelings that neither one of them wanted to talk about so they just sat there in silence pretending everything was okay.

(I tried to talk to you baby  
No no  
No I'll never feel  
Like a man in a man's world)

It had been two week since the accident and two since Holtzmann actually acknowledge the fact that it happened and it frustrates Patty. Ever since Holtzmann decided that she wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that she needs help the two have been arguing a lot about everything like when its time for Holtzmann to take her pain meds and antidepressants pills she refuses and Patty can't hide them in her food because Holtzmann hasn't been eating and don't get Patty started on physical therapy she doesn't want to do her exercises at the hospital or at home.

Patty stood at the stove flipping pancakes whistling a happy tune Abby and Erin came walking carrying coffee in their hands they both gave Patty a warm smile. Patty turned around giving them a small smile she had dark circles under her eyes and dried tear stains on her cheeks from the fight she had with Holtzmann the night before. Patty pulled down four plates from the cupboard from and place pancakes on them.

"Hey, Abby can you ask Holtz if she wants me to bring her up breakfast or save it for later" Abby nodded in response and then disappeared upstairs.

"Holtzmann said she doesn't want the pancake and that you shouldn't save it for later" Patty slammed the cabinet door and snatched up the plate from the counter and stomped upstairs. Holtzmann sat at her work bench tinkering away at a new ghost chipper in silence but more of a the weight of the world is on my shoulders and I'm drowning type of silence Patty bursted upstairs she slammed the plate on her work bench.

"I known your scared and I known you don't want to seem helpless but you can't keep doing this pretending as if everything is fine because its not fine" tears ran down Patty's face as she looked at Holtzmann who was trying to avoid her gaze by continuing to work.

"Holtz...Please you can't pretend as if everything is fine because its not fine your not fine I'm not fine are relationship isn't fine...Holtz...so please let me take care of you" Patty voice was cracking as she spoke she places her hand onto Holtzmann's hand lacing them together.

"Patty....I'm... Not fine" Holtzmann looked up at her as tears started run down her face Patty embraced Holtzmann into a hug. Holtzmann buried her face into the crook of Patty's neck letting out a loud sob Patty rubbed slowly on her back the room fell silent but a different kinda of silent then they had shared before it wasn't a unspoken words type of silence but a everything will be fine type of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By pretenders


	40. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo

So I'm ending this song fic and I know I got a request for perfect by end sheeran I will do it but it will be posted by its self


	41. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two series

Hey the song perfect is under my series it starts part two of songfic here a link http://archiveofourown.org/works/10657710  
You can still request songfic


End file.
